The New Student
by BlackAssassin16
Summary: Senshi Izuo was able to attend Cross academy because of a scholarship. The vampires notice something about her looks familiar and soon turns out that she is actually someone no one ever knew. Family/Humor on early chapters. Gore/Abuse/Graphic Description of Violence/DID on later chapters. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**WHERE IT ALL STARTED…..**

**.**

_~Haruka Kuran's Point of View~_

.

It was a very cold winter night and inside of a 5 star restaurant, I was sitting comfortable in a lounge near the window. While drinking a glass of red wine, I watched the snow falls and people running outside the window while drinking a glass of red wine when suddenly, a stranger woman asked me. "Is there anyone sitting here?" she said. I smiled at her and shook my head 'No'.

.

"Can I sit here and share the table with you? There's no available table anymore and I'm really hungry… Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse…." She begged with praying arms. I chuckled at how funny she looked and gestured her 'Yes'. She quickly sat down and called the waiter to take her order. She didn't even bother to look at the menu and I must say she must be regular here.

.

I quietly observed her and realized that she was wearing a white traditional Japanese kimono and carries a Katana around with her, which I find really rare nowadays. She has silver white hair above shoulder level, ice blue colored eyes and snow-white skin. May God and Juri forgive me, but I find this girl beautiful and charming in a special kind of way.

.

"Hi!" I was startled when she suddenly reaches her hand for mine "I'm Yui Mizuki, nice to meet you Haruka-san~!" She just finished her orders. It took a while before I could respond "Nice to meet you too I'm… Wait! How did you know my name?"

.

"I'll tell you later" a huge grin plastered on her face. The waiter finally came and it shocked me when he served her 10 large dishes, a bottomless iced tea and 4 deserts.

.

"Can you really eat all of that?! You've got quite an appetite!"

.

"Why thank you! I appreciate your compliment~!"

.

"That's not a compliment!"

.

"Oh okay… Itadakimasu~!" She started eating and after a while… She really did finish it all…

.

* * *

><p>"Really… Just how big exactly is your stomach? Do you ever get full?" I asked her while she is eating a bowl of ice cream.<p>

.

*Thinking*

.

"?"

.

"I don't know"

.

*FACE BANG ON THE TABLE*

_._

_'Is this girl really stupid or what?!'_ There was an awkward silence. She broke it off with a giggle and I chuckled looking at her and later we both laugh out loud. I didn't realize that I have forgotten how bad I felt a while ago.

_._

_I actually had a fight with my wife, Juri, awhile ago before I got here in the restaurant. I was left at home to take care of my daughter Yuki, she just turned 2 and Juri went out together with Kaname to buy a cake for her. And just as I took my eyes out of her; the curious little daughter of mine reached and grabbed the pot holder laid under the heated pot on the table and pulled it recklessly. 'Splash!' The boiled water splashed over her burning her delicate porcelain white skin. If worst comes to worst, Juri and Kaname just came back in time and saw Yuki crying in pain and her burnt skin. Kaname immediately treated her by making her drink his blood while Juri blamed me for being an irresponsible father. It's true that I didn't look after her carefully but Juri didn't even hear my side and let me explain. It really pissed me off so I went out for a while to cool my head and met Yui._

.

"You know… Your wife didn't mean to piss you off… Its just a mother's protectiveness to their children... And right now, she is already worrying about you and your daughter misses you… I think you should go over to see them now" she said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

.

_'First, she knew my name when I didn't even tell it to her. Second, she act like she knew me so well not just to make me feel better but she acts casual around a stranger like me. And third, she even knows that I have a wife and daughter and I got a fight with Juri. Just how did this girl know so much? Do I know her? Or have I met her but I can't remember?'_

.

"You don't really know me. I'm just a stranger" she said more likely replying like she can read my thoughts. "I can say that…. How did—"I said and was cut by her. "Actually..." She took out a large book where I don't know where it came from and covered the side of her face to block the view from the others.

_._

_'I'm a warlock'_ her voice rang in my head and her eyes glow a purple cat-like slits. We started a conversation telepathically. '_A warlock is actually a demon in human form and just like vampires, they have the same inhuman abilities and are also immortal. They live forever and never age. The only difference of the two is that a warlock uses spells, telepathy and can manipulate objects at will, just like telekinesis, as their primary weapon and no matter how thin the bloodline is, they can still use those powers though weaker than that of purebloods. We also have glowing purple cat-like slits eyes same as those blood-red eyes of vampires. And we don't drink blood; but we rely on the full moon to gain more power. Our system of blood ranking is also the same as that of vampires'_

_._

_'Then if that is so, how did you know about me when we only just met?'_

_._

_'Because only the Purebloods have mind reading and clairvoyance abilities'_

_._

_'Then it means, you are also a Pureblood like me? But wait… Isn't the warlocks already extinct a thousand years ago?'_

_._

_'I'm the only one left in my race'_

_._

_'Oh… I'm sorry'_

_._

_'No it's fine. You don't have to be sorry'_

.

There was another awkward silence because of me bringing up painful memories of her so I decided to cheer her up in return. "Want to have a drink? I still have a lot of time to spare"

.

"Sure~!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I wake up at the light that shines through the window. It was morning and I don't feel like getting up since I'm a nocturnal person. I tried to drift off to sleep again but felt like someone or something is nuzzling against me. This is what I did - (-_-) - Both eyes closed

.

(-_O) - Left eye opened

.

(O_-) - Left eye closed, right eye opened

.

(-_-) - Both eyes closed

.

(O_O) - Both eyes wide opened

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

.

... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

.

I screamed in sync with the woman staring at beside me on the bed. "What the hell! Shut up!" I shouted to cut our synchronized screams.

.

"Uwaaa! I'm sorry! I only screamed because you screamed!" she said.

.

*face palm* is my answer.

.

After a moment, I realized that we were both naked and on the same bed. A deep blush covered my face and wondered what exactly just happened?

.

a. We talked with each other

_'Are you out of your mind?! How can we talk with each other that time? We both slept naked and just woke up!'_

.

b. We flirt each other

_'There's no way I would do that! I already have a wife!'_

.

c. Eat each other's flesh

_'I may be a bloodsucker but certainly not a cannibal!'_

.

d. Played strip poker

_'Well that explains the nakedness but not the 2 in 1 bed'_

.

e. Slept together

_'Idiot! Of course you slept together. You're in the same bed are you? Now how do you explain the nakedness?'_

.

f. *BEEP*

_'Censored'_

_._

_'No way…!'_ I thought to myself. "Yes way! After drowning ourselves with alcohol and waking up the next day finding you naked together with someone on a bed" she said "It's more likely a 99.99% chance that it happened duh~!"

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I tried to remember what really happened last night.

.

We actually had a lot of fun talking with each other and really drunk ourselves. It was freezing outside and it's too dark and dangerous for a woman to walk alone down the street even if she is a warlock. So a man's hospitality for a woman, I invited her to stay in a hotel across the restaurant we were in. We talk, crack jokes with each other, played strip poker and in the end, we actually had a one night stand.

.

"God I really am a cheater husband and irresponsible father!" I panicked.

.

"What?! Don't make me laugh! You're not a cheater or an irresponsible father"

.

"Yes it is! Please kill me with your katana and scatter my ashes on the Pacific Ocean and find a better double of me if there is one out there!" I handed her, her katana begging her to kill me now. "My beautiful wife and loving children will surely will never forgive me! Please kill me now!"

_._

_SLAP!_ She actually slap me then hold on both of my shoulders and shook me hard. "Yo 'Drama King'! Snap out of it!" is what she called me "Its only an accident and you don't have to worry. I don't plan on stealing you from your wife. Everything doesn't matter to me. I'm definitely fine"

.

"Really? But..."

.

"Yes and NO BUTs, go get dressed now and go back to your family. Your wife and daughter is really worried sick for you right now and your son is looking for you. Now Go!"

.

*sighs* Okay, you really are a nice person Yui." I quickly got dressed and before I left, I glanced back.

.

"Go…" she smiled back at me and gestured me to go.

.

I smiled back at her and said "Thanks" before I finally left the room leaving her.

_._

_SINCE THEN, I'VE ALWAYS VISIT THE RESTAURANT WHERE I MET HER_

_._

_BUT UNFORTUATELY_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'VE NEVER SEEN HER AGAIN..._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yay~! Prologue finished! Hope you guys liked it! Though, it was really a bit unlike the original Haruka Kuran of Vampire Knight. I made him this way so the story would be more interesting.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM ALL OF IT.

.

I ONLY OWN YUI MIZUKI, SENSHI IZUO, SOME OC SCENES AND MAYBE SOME FUTURE OCs

.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally I finished the Chapter 1~! Yay! Hope you guys like it ^_^

.

BTW

.

I would like to thank **myra k kuran**, and **Black Dragon Valkyrie**... For following me and your reviews really inspired me to continue writting my first ever fanfic here... And also for **XXluvyaforevaXX** for putting my story in your story alert list... Thank you very much~! It really means a lot to me :3

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 1**

.

"Let us call on our 'Class Valedictorian' and 'Vongola Middle School Academy's Role Model Student' of the school year 2XXX~!" Ms. Erza Scarlet, the emcee, proudly declared "Senshi Izuo of class 3-A~!"

.

I stand up from my seat on the stage in front of all parents and graduates and there was background music of a huge round of applause when I was called. I perfectly wore my school uniform and went to give my speech.

.

_To all parents, teachers, classmates and batch mates who are gathered here to witness one of our biggest steps we are about to take in our life. That is to finally leave end step of our Middle School Years and move forward to High school. Personally, I am a lot more nervous than I can remember back in my first day of school eight years ago. I was never at the top but instead, at the bottom. I've worked my ways back up—in grades, as well as in our social lives—and then start all over again in another four years in High School._

.

I saw my very proud father taking pictures of me as I continued my speech.

.

_But those eight years were never in vain. I've made new and old friends, had lessons I've learned a lot from and even met scary teachers and terror librarians. As for everyone's plans for high school are a little different, for mine, I have no idea what I'm going to do to the next three years. And whatever I decided to do—and I'm sure this applies to most of us—I'll make sure to use the skills and knowledge I picked up at Vongola Middle School Academy and work my hardest to success. It's been so much fun being in here and I'm sad to leave._

.

I then saw my science class teacher Mr. Rivaille listened to everything and I smiled.

.

_And as the Vongola Middle School Valedictorian, I'd first like to give my deepest gratitude to my parents who are always there to support and take care of me, to my friends whom I've laughed with, to my teachers especially Mr. Rivaille who motivates and inspires me to continue my studies-_

.

'_He smiled… That was rare' _I thought a finally ended my valedictory.

.

_To our Principal, Mr. Giotto Vongola, for establishing the Vongola Middle School Academy, to my entire batch mates whom I've made memories with and for all the parents who are here to witness this event, thank you!_

.

*A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FROM THE CROWD*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We came back straight home last night after the graduation ceremony and my father still won't stop bragging about me being the school's Valedictorian. It was kind of awkward for me but I really felt happy about it that my father is very proud of me.

.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

.

There was a knock on the door and my mom went to get it. It was our Guidance Counselor, Mr. Mephisto Pheles. "Good morning Senshi-chan~!"

.

"Good morning Mr. Pheles! Please come in" I said and my father and all three of us, including mom, sat down on the almost dirty and very old wooden couch.

.

"Please don't be too formal with me~ you can call me Samael if you want"

.

"Oh okay… What brings you here Mr. Samael?" My father asked.

.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about what are your plans for High School. There are no public high schools here in town yet and you'll have to travel all the way to the fifth town to the east from here to enter a public high school."

.

_That's right, just because Vongola Middle School sounds Italian doesn't mean it is a private school. It was actually the first and the only public middle school for plebeians like me here in town. The school is named after Mr. Giotto Vongola because he is the school's sponsor._

.

"I have a list of all high school and tuition fees here around town" He handed me the least and I searched for the cheapest.

.

*SCANNING*

.

.

*SCANNING…..*

.

.

.

*STILL SCANNING…..*

.

.

.

.

*FOUND IT*

.

**NAME: **Ishiyama High School

**ADMISSION FEE:** 5,650 Yen

**TUITION FEE:** 634,988 Yen

**MISCELLENEOUS FEE:** 230,000 Yen

**WORKSHEET FEE:** 24,303 Yen

**MEDICAL FEE:** 10,437 Yen

.

(Q_Q) – Eyes popping out of head.

.

"HELL NO!" I screamed "WHO WOULD WANT TO STUDY IN THAT SCHOOL?! AND YOU CALL IT THE CHEAPEST?! THAT COSTS US TWO YEARS OF OUR DAILY EXPENSES NOT INCLUDING THE HIJACKS OF MY BROTHERS! IN YOUR FACE!"

.

"But with your grades, it could be possible and they are all willing to give you a discount"

.

"How much?"

.

"25%" He smiled.

.

*STARE*… "ARE YOU F***** KIDDING ME?! WHAT WILL I DO TO A 25%?! HUH?! I WOULD RATHER WORK THAN STUDY THERE!" I screamed gripping his blazer and shaking him rough. A mark of annoyance is visible on my forehead.

.

"Actually, there is a certain boarding school that is now offering a scholarship discount. The discount depends on your score at the entrance exam results" He said "It is called Cross Academy"

.

"That elite well known prestigious Cross Academy for both humans and vampires?!" My father confirmed

.

"Yes it is."

.

"Senshi" My father put his hand on mine "You have to go to that school"

.

"I can't dad! Besides, we've already lost a lot of fortune just to continue my middle school! I'll stop for now, go to work and pay all our debts." I said "Mom is sick and you can't expect anything to those violent gold digger drinker brothers of mine!"

.

This time, my mom put her had on mine. "Senshi… We don't want you to sacrifice your studies because of family issues"

.

"Your mom's right and I know you can get a perfect score in the exam. That's what you always do right?" Dad said "And once you equaled the aristocrats, we will finally be known and welcomed to the vampire community right?"

.

_We never bother in keeping our secrets in front of Mr. Mephisto since he already knew our race the moment he saw my family. Which I never knew how…._

.

"And we will never be stepped on again. You will be the one to bring honor to our family" Mom added "Think about it. Even if you fail or not, there's no harm in trying right? We know you can do it"

.

*thinking in deep thoughts*

.

"Alright! When is the entrance exam "

.

"Tomorrow"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I really then took the examination and just as always…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I got a 100% percent on the exam and a full scholarship until I graduate. That is if I perform well on my grades as well as my behavior…_

_._

_Here I come Cross Academy!_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh and sorry guys~! I really suck at names so I used some anime characters from another anime series and it turns out into maybe a crossover... *sighs*

_._

I don't know if it its good… hope so… I can't think well of a better head start so this is what I first thought of… How she was forced to enter Cross Academy… I promise I will make sure for the next chapter to be more interesting and we will also get to know Senshi and her family there and the Night Class… hahahahaha~! Please Review so I will know what is missing and what should be added… ^_^

.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DONT OWN THEM

I ONLY OWN YUI MIZUKI, SENSHI IZUO AND SOME 'OUT OF THE PLOT' SCENES.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Finally chapter 2 is here! I was actually supposed to update it in valentines day but my little sister took my laptop to her school without my permission... hahahahahaha...

BTW! Thanks for the reviews and belated happy valentines day to everyone! Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

.

I finally arrived in front of the very large gate of Cross Academy. I didn't realize that I held my breath the moment I saw the school. God it was very huge! It was definitely a school for 'children with golden spoon in one's mouth'. Nervous, I took my very large and almost torn grey tote bag which was saved by handmade stitches and swung it on my arm and took my very old black travel bag on the ground. My legs felt almost limp after walking 1 hour straight to arrived here as I walk upstairs towards the gate. Please bear with me; I'm not some rich girl who can afford such expensive bag and those are the only good ones that I have. Same goes to transportation expenses.

.

_Okay! Once again…._

.

My name is Senshi Izuo, but you can call me "Sen" for short. And I'm a Goddess! Just kidding (^_^) actually, they always say that I am very thoughtful, smart and a perfect girl in everyone's eyes. I would always meet everyone's standard even if they don't have to tell me to meet theirs.

.

_Too much of an obedient person right? Then read this…._

_._

In reality, I am just an ordinary girl who loves to read manga especially on the fantasy genre and loves daydreaming into la la land, living in my own little world inside my head as the strongest, most beautiful and most famous heroine who will save the world!

Well technically, really, I'm not really an ordinary person. Not because I'm like a psycho girl with flying mind does it mean I'm not ordinary! It was only because I was actually born into a family of vampires. Not the same as the Cullen Family of Twilight, but the below normal ones. I only have vague memories of my past but I know that I am only a half-breed and my family's blood rank is below average in the vampire community because we have a very thin bloodline of vampire blood but we are still vampires. In human economical status, we're like below a commoner, in other words, we're like slaves.

.

My dad worked as a labor worker in the vampire council even though he had finished a bachelor degree course.

_Who would want to object the vampire council's decision right? If only I'm an aristocrat then I'll show them!_

My adoptive dad was actually a half-human and half-vampire born from a family of the same common vampires while my adoptive mom is just a very sick human. I also have three adoptive older brothers. Unlike a gentleman brother towards a younger sister, they are different. They would always come home drunk and hot headed asking for money and if you don't give some to them, they'll beat you to pulp. That always happens to both mom and me since dad always comes home late. As time goes on, I finally got used to them.

.

_Harsh life? And right! I was actually adopted…._.

.

Back then, I was only a hungry homeless orphan who always steals a loaf of bread in order to survive the harsh full life in the streets. I've felt cruelty and if caught stealing, I would always get beaten up many times when I was a kid. I've always wish to just die already but everything changed when I met my adoptive parents. They took me in and treated me like their real daughter. They love me very much and even taught me a lot like education is the key to success. Because of this, I would always hide who I really am behind my 'Perfect Girl' self and always be on top in order to bring honor to my family. I owe them my new life and I am willing to do it. It isn't really a bother to me because I believe that one day; we will never be stepped on again.

.

_Huhuhuhuhu! Now you're making me cry! *sniff* Now back to the story…_

_._

I was walking around the campus looking for the headmaster's office. I look at a paper on my hand with a clumsy and funny drawn map drawn by Mr. Samael together with my papers, recommendation letter and the results of my exam.

.

Thinking that I'm getting lost, I asked one of the students wearing a looking expensive black uniform of the school with white lining and a red tie. "Excuse me?" I bowed at him "May I ask where the headmaster's office is? I'm kind of lost and this is my first time here" I said to the tall, lean-built man with silky silver hair and lavender eyes. He even wears a bandana with the school's logo, maybe, on his left shoulders. I tensed when he glared at me. "You must be a new student here right?" He said "Come with me" _Scary! _(=_=;)

.

"N-nice to meet you! I'm Senshi Izuo" I stuttered trying make a conversation with him as I tried to catch up to him. "Zero" He said "Zero Kiryu"

.

'_So Zero was his name huh?' _I thought myself. First I thought he was never born a nice person but he took my bags from me and carried them for me. I insisted but he glared at me again and I wasn't able to do a thing. Even with 0.000000099% goodness in him, he still has one.

_._

Finally, we came to the headmaster's office. He has a long dirty white hair pulled up in a ponytail and in his mid-thirties. He also wears odd clothing which I didn't expected and a glasses same as mine. I was assigned to the Night Class which was 'OH MY GOD! A COMMONER WILL BE LIVING WITH ARISTOCRATS! PREPARE FOR YOUR GRAVE'. Zero looked at me suspiciously but the glare is still there. Maybe he didn't realize I was actually a vampire since I look more human with my glasses than a vampire.

.

The head master then announced that I was the first ever scholar in this school and God I was praised! Zero was also amazed but tried to keep his composure. He was never scared of me instead, he looked like he hated me which is I don't know why. I also learned that he's the school guardian protecting the human from vampires sucking their blood blah blah blah. But unlike other vampires, I can live without blood you know? I'm only half and never got hungry even if I'm in front of a pool of blood. I would only say *yuck!*. _Strange right? A vampire who hates blood. Hahahahahaha._ I just hope those alone I can make friends with him. He just seems like a really nice guy even though it doesn't look like. After the conversation with the headmaster, Zero accompanied me to the Moon Dorm and left.

.

I stared at the huge front door of the dorm _"Commoner girl… This is it! Remember, you'll be living together with the Nobles for the next three years." _I thought to myself _"To be able to graduate peacefully…. Always follow the rules"_

_1. Never do anything that will catch their attention._

_2. If they ever bully you, don't fight back._

_3. Be as invisible as you can._

_4. Don't get caught in anyone's business. And;_

_5. Work hard, graduate and never mind anyone besides your studies._

_Note: If you fail those five simple steps, prepare for the consequences and welcome to hell._

.

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

*Muster Courage*

*Open the huge door*

.

.

.

(o_O) – Surprised

.

.

.

"A very luxurious lobby?! OMG! Is this really a dormitory?!" I shook my head and slapped myself so that I know I'm not dreaming. "Damn this place is so cool! Much better than my almost rundown bungalow with partying mouse and flying cockroaches!" *TRUE STORY*

.

I searched around and went upstairs. I was so much amazed and curiosity as they say, I opened one of the rooms and….

.

(O_O) – Eyes opened wide

.

.

.

***New Item Spotted***

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*Both screamed in sync*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Uwaaaa!" I cried "Now I can never become wife! Uwaaaa!"

.

"Come on don't cry, it wasn't that bad" said the tall, lean-built blonde man with bright emerald eyes.

.

"It's not bad?! It's the worst! Uwaaaa!" We were on the lobby and I was crying out loud. "She got a point there, she already finished three boxes of tissues just from crying" said the girl much taller than me with light-orange hair tied up in a pigtails and big cerulean eyes.

.

The other vampires are there and also, there came my worst nightmare "You know?!" said the tall, lean and lithe golden-blonde man with electric blue eyes "I should be the one crying not you!" A mark of annoyance is visible on his forehead.

.

*sniff* "How could I not cry?!" I talked back "My pure and innocent virgin eyes are now corrupted by your... Treasure!"

.

"My treasure?"

.

_That's right. I actually arrived early before the Night Class went to class. When I opened the door, I saw this guy who just finished taking the shower are on the process of taking his bath robe off to get dress and I spotted on his *Beep* and I must admit it was yummy._

'_God! Am I turning into a pervert?! No way…!'_

_Just then… BANG...! Mr. Savior, the emerald eyed guy, saved me. He closed the door and took me away from my nightmare but now it's back._

.

"Yes treasure!" I shouted "Give my virgin eyes back!"

.

"You idiot?! What do you want me to do?! Strip?!"

.

"Eeeek! Pervert! Molester! Sexual harasser! Rated M! R-18!" I hid behind Mr. Savior.

.

"I haven't done anything to you yet!"

.

"What's all this commotion about?" said the tall and calm lean-built brunette with garnet colored eyes. Everyone bowed down to him automatically and for some reason, I didn't and then the tall muscular formidable light-orange haired guy with burnt orange eyes said "This girl just had a fight with Aidou, Kaname-sama" _So the brunette's name is Kaname and Mr. R-18's is Aidou huh?_

.

"Most likely she unintentionally saw Aidou's *BEEP* and his naked body" said the straight forward mahogany haired guy with light-tinted blue eyes in his monotone voice after they all stood straight. "SHIKI!" Mr. R-18 said, this Shiki guy raised his hand in defeat and the other vampires stared at him. Kaname walked towards me "I see. Your name is Senshi Izuo right?" he said "It was actually my job to attend to you once you've arrived here, but unfortunately, I had some other business to attend to and wasn't able to come back early to tend to you. More than that, you have seen such a disgraceful sight"

.

*Aidou gets stabbed in the heart*

.

_I was stunned the moment I laid my eyes on him. Everything around me went in slow motion and my mind was blank like I can't hear a thing. I didn't realize I was almost drooling in every part of his physical attributes. He was perfect! Much perfect than the Romeo of my dreams and God he was very handsome! Kyaaaa! XD_

.

"A-are you alright Senshi-san?" Kaname asked me. "Are you single? Can I be your wife?" *Suddenly answered straight-forward*.

.

This time he was the one stunned blushing deeply "H-huh?"

.

I suddenly realized what I said "OH SH*T! I JUST CAME BACK FROM A THOUSAND YEAR COMA AFTER BEING HIT BY A FLYING SAUCER AND MY BRAIN IS STILL MISSING!" I panicked and suddenly calmed down "I mean, what you said?"

.

"Nothing"

.

Everyone laughed and both Mr. R-18 and the girl with long wavy pale brown hair and darker shade of eyes than her hair glared at me.

.

.

.

_So now, my new life as a student in Cross Academy will begin…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dear dad,_

_I just failed rule number 1 and I already attracted their attentions. I even unintentionally provoked two aristocrats and now I regret saying those words. Not just I showed my true color, but now I'm a closer to hell. Please do prepare my grave for me._

_._

_Love, Sen_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it! Please review so I can make new ideas and inspire me to write more chapters... hahahahahaha<p>

.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DONT OWN THEM

I ONLY OWN YUI MIZUKI, SENSHI IZUO AND SOME 'OUT OF THE PLOT' SCENES OR MAYBE EVEN FUTURE OCs


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for how long... *I don't know*… School stuffs you know? And I'm working on a thesis right now… (=_=)

.

BTW… This time it's Kaname's POV!

.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT MY OCs

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 3**

.

_~Kaname Kuran's Point of View~_

.

I quietly sit comfortably on my chair near the window as I watched everyone do their usual private meeting in the Vampire Council. I am actually a part of the seven remaining pureblood families left. My father, Haruka Kuran's, is actually the presence the Vampire Council needed. But apparently, he was asked to meet the Council of Elders a while ago and so as the first born of the family, it was my job to attend on his behalf.

.

"Kaname-sama? Is there something wrong?" one of the vampires asked me. He must have sensed that I was growing impatient. Who would not right? I just came back from the headmaster's office before this and he said there will be a new student of the Night Class named Senshi Izuo who is arriving today. She's not like any other vampire; she was only a regular vampire and she scored a 100% on the entrance exam; the first ever scholar of the school. She interests me and I somehow felt like I really want to meet her. But the meeting took quite a bit longer than expected.

.

"Nothing" I smiled and took a glance at the wall clock to check the time. I'm already 30 minutes late. "You can go now if there's something bothering you, Kaname-sama" said another vampire. It looks like he sensed that it's urgent and dismissed me. I thank him and rush back to Cross Academy.

.

_At Cross Academy…_

.

I heard someone fighting when I arrived at the Moon Dorm. "What's all this commotion about?" I asked them and as usual, they all automatically bowed to my presence. "This girl just had a fight with Aidou, Kaname-sama" Kain was the first to answer.

.

"Most likely she unintentionally saw Aidou's *BEEP* and his naked body" straight-forwarded Shiki. "SHIKI!" said Aidou. He only raised his hands in defeat and all of us stared at him.

.

I walked towards the girl and said "I see. Your name is Senshi Izuo right?" he said "It was actually my job to attend to you once you've arrived here, but unfortunately, I had some other business to attend to and wasn't able to come back early to tend to you. More than that, you have seen such a disgraceful sight"

.

I saw the expression of _*Aidou gets stabbed in the heart*_

.

I was stunned once I got a closer look at her. She's pretty small considering she's mush younger than any of us and her garnet colored eyes fits perfectly for her long silver hair. She looks like a fragile and innocent child and a diabolic angel at the same time. I must admit she's very beautiful for a common vampire if she was to let down her hair from her ponytail and remove her glasses.

.

However…

.

She looks kind of familiar and I can't seem to remember when or where but it feels like I've already met her before.

.

"A-are you alright Senshi-san?" I tried to break feeling that we were having a long 'Battle Staring Contest'. It never actually happened to me before, almost stuttering and losing my cool to someone. "Are you single? Can I be your wife?" she surprised me. This is the first time someone not just I lose my calm to but asked for me straight-forward. I've felt embarrassed and blushed deeply.

.

"H-huh?" I stuttered again not knowing how to respond.

.

"OH SH*T! I JUST CAME BACK FROM A THOUSAND YEAR COMA AFTER BEING HIT BY A FLYING SAUCER AND MY BRAIN IS STILL MISSING!" She panicked and suddenly calmed down "I mean, what did you said?"

.

I was surprised at her reaction "Nothing" was all I could say. Kain couldn't contain his laughter started laughing followed by Ichijo and the rest of us. I didn't realize that I laughed from the bottom of my heart for the first time in such a long time.

.

She laughed together with us and those smiles made me felt light-hearted. She's really charming in a special kind of way.

.

I then saw Aidou and Ruka glared daggers at her. They always hate others being so casual around me.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's been a week since she started attending our Cross Academy. Unlike everyone, she's different. She never got bored and is always attentive in every lesson of our class. She's very matured and confident in her every move. She might be foolish sometimes but most of the time, she's very collected…

.

_She really interests me and made me laugh whenever she always surpasses Aidou, the genius among us. He would always start a fight with and challenges her but Senshi's sarcasm is undefeatable. In the end, He would just fail._

_Rima liked her since the first day we all met her. She shares a room with her and they get along pretty well together. Ichijo is her closest friend since they both share a love for manga she's the only one he could share stories about anime. Shiki on the other hand is still Shiki. You would not notice because of his reserved nature and impassive personality but somehow, he formed an attachment with Senshi._

_As for Kain, he never bothers about her. Because if he does, he will only be teased by her with something only both of them know which made him too much embarrassed while Ruka despised her too much that if only glaring daggers could kill, she would have long died; and as for me, I grew fond of her but she would always act shyly around since that time that she asked me if she could my wife. _

.

I laughed at the thought. "Kaname-sama, are you alright?" said Ichijo. I was in my usual office sitting comfy as I turned my chair around to face the blonde man beside me looking outside the window. "I was just thingking-"

.

"About her?" He continued. I smirked and stand on my chair. I walked towards the door and before I left said "No" he glanced at me and I did the same "I was just thinking if I could invite her at Yuki's debut next month"

.

"You never changed" he chuckled and I smiled as I left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Not knowing there were eyes quietly watching over us…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

I'm really happy that most of you like my story and others don't. I'm still honored for that. I'll take it more serious this time since some of my readers isn't satisfied with it and I didn't realize it turns out childish…

I'm actually new here and I can't take the more of those comments about it… This is my first time writing a fanfiction story so please bear with me. If it's not what you expected, it's because I'm still an amateur writer and I'm not that really good at this and if there's something you're not satisfied about it, please do tell me in a way that won't hurt me a lot. I'll do my best to make story better.

.

Thank you very much for the reviews guys! I'm still new here so please go easy on me.

.

Sorry for the late update! I promise I'll try to update my story as early as I can!


	5. Chapter 4

Yes~! **Chapter 3 **is finished..! **Chapter 4** is up..! ^_^

.

Thank you everyone for not giving up on this work~! I really appreciate it 3

.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT MY OCs

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 4**

.

It was still early when I wake up and do my usual morning routine. When I run downstairs to the kitchen, I met Shiki "Morning~!" I said.

.

"Morning" he replied in his usual monotone voice. His emotionless expression never changes as eyes stared into mine and back to whatever he is doing.

.

"Are you also looking for something to eat?" I tried to make out a conversation seeing that he looks like he is looking for something. He shrugged still focused on what he is doing.

.

"You don't know?! Oh come on..! You must be kidding right?" I said and he shakes his head 'No'

.

I laughed and started gathering ingredients. I can tell that he wanted to eat human food (which is rare for someone like him) but he can't say it to me straight. According to Ichijo, his mother is an aristocrat and his father is a pureblood which makes him higher than any aristocrat because of his blood are closer to a pureblood; and if he's hungry, he don't need to crave for human food instead he can eat blood tablets. "Don't worry Shiki-san! I'll make you the best sukiyaki you will ever taste!" I said and started cooking. He didn't react and just watched me.

.

When I finished cooking, we ate together in the large Dining room. I'm used to eating human food than drinking blood and it surprised me that for someone like him, he didn't hesitate eating my Sukiyaki. "It's good" he said almost smiling and continued eating.

.

'_I have to admit it but he's really gorgeous even the way he eats is really cute and that smile… Kyaaa! XD'_ I thought as I watched him. I almost blushed and thank God it retreated when an 'Unidentified Mysterious Animal' came which was actually Aidou, my greatest enemy, followed by Mr. Lover Boy Kain, my Partner Ichijo and the rest of the gang. "What was that smell?" said Aidou.

.

"Of course it's food! What else do you think it is? Garbage?" I said sarcastically and Aidou scowl. We had a 'Glaring Daggers Contest' at each other when Kain broke us off. "Did you cook the Sukiyaki? Can I have a taste?"

.

"Me too! Can I?" said Rima and Ichijo in unison

.

"Sure! No problem as long as it's you guys!" I said cheerfully like nothing happened between my fight with Aidou and everyone took a plate of their own and started digging in.

.

"Really? Then I'm digging too!" Aidou also said cheerfully "Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLTT!" I exclaimed and in a flash…

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Everyone was startled and their eyes went wide as a saucer when Aidou screamed in agony. I actually stabbed his hand who was reaching out for my Sukiyaki with a fork I was holding on purpose. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed

.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Aidou screamed while rubbing his abused hand.

.

"OOOOOOOHHH..! YOU THINK I WOULD FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU INSULTED MY WORLD'S MOST DELICIOUS SUKIYAKI?! IN YOUR FACE!"

.

"I'M NOT INSULTING IT! I'M ABOUT TO COMPLIMENT IT BECAUSE IT SMELLS SO GOOD! BUT YOU TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY AND STABBED MY DELICATE HAND!" he burst out and a sign of annoyance is visible on his forehead.

.

"Oh I see…" I smiled like an innocent child and waved my hand at him "You should have said it sooner"

.

"I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"

.

"Eeeeeek! Seiren-san save me!" I hid behind the usual cold doll Serien, but not when it comes to me and Kaname, and everyone *face palmed*

.

"By the way Senshi" said Seiren while finishing his food "Why are both of you awake this early in the morning?" It was really rare for her to speak and everyone find is creepy every time she talks to me. "I have a job in the morning and then back before class at night"

.

"What kind of job?" said Rima "It's a secret" I smiled not wanting them to know

.

"Why don't you tell us?" Ichijo persists "Come on~! Rima and Shiki are both models and work also in the day so you shouldn't be shy about it"

.

Shiki and Rima nodded. "He's right Sen" smiled Kain and walked beside me "Were friends after all"

.

'_Woah… He's really huge' _I thought and sighed. "Alright" I've always been dominated by Kain when it comes to height. I feel so small whenever he comes near me and his height is really scary I feel like I'll be crushed. So in the end, I would always submit to him.

.

"What about all of us go with her to her working place?" suggested Kaname, whom I didn't realize was there the whole time, to see we work. As for Ruka, she's still on the other side of the planet. I mean she's there with us but never paid attention to me since she always hated me which I don't know.

.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered too much excited and forgetting to bow down to Kaname which he didn't mind since he doesn't want too much formality.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~Hanabusa Aidou's Point of View~_

.

After a 10 minutes ride, we arrived in front of a casual dining restaurant. She assists us inside and gave us the menu. After that, she left us to one of her co-employee and went to the dressing room to change.

.

We waited for Senshi while I observed the restaurant. It was different. It's like a pub seeing they have a bar station and a casual dining restaurant at the same time. There is also a stage at front. The emcee announced the name 'White Fang' or something like that. I was getting bored and didn't pay too much attention to it when I realized everyone were stunned staring at a certain someone. When I turned look at it, my jaw dropped.

.

It was Senshi. Her hair was laid down and she didn't wear her glasses revealing her beautiful garnet colored eyes. She wears a black police hat and a short unbuttoned black blazer over her also unbuttoned white formal shirt with a loose red tie and a silver crucifix pin on it revealing her belly and her also black undergarment. She also wears a red ruffled checkered miniskirt with chains and belts on it and a clogged black combat boots.

.

She wears makeup, sliver earrings and her hands also wears fingerless gloves and multiple silver rings making her look like a rocker. I didn't realize, until now, that she's really perfectly beautiful and seductive on her outfit as she held the microphone on the stage. I found myself fantasizing about her when I was startled by Kain and I wake up to reality.

.

"Good morning guys~!" She said through the mic "White Fang at your service!"

.

White Fang was her stage name in the restaurant. The music started the intro and then she started singing and dancing at the song which was 'Love on Top' by Beyonce Knowles. Then realized that she actually worked here as a singer…

.

_Ba-ba-ba-da, ba-ba-ba-da, ba-ba-ba-da, ba-ba-ba-da, _

_Ba-ba-ba-da, ba-ba-ba..._

_Bring the beat in!_

.

The backup dancers started dancing with her as she approached forward still holding the microphone with the stand…

.

_Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here;_

_Can't you see the glow on the windowpane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near;_

_Every time you touch me, I just melt away..._

.

We found ourselves slightly dancing in the rhythm as she continued singing as well as her backup singers…

.

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear;_

_(People say "Love hurts,") but I know_

_(that's it's gonna take a little work...) Whoa-oh!_

_Nothin's perfect, but it's worth it after fightin' through my tears,_

_And finally, you put me first!_

.

She's really a different person when she sings. She let herself loose in her performance and started approaching each of the guests to invite them to dance with her as she sang the chorus…

.

_Baby, it's you!_

_You're the one I love! You're the one I need!_

_You're the only one I see! Come on, baby, it's you!_

_You're the one that gives your all! You're the one I can always call! (Always call...)_

_When I need you, make everything stop - Finally, you put my love on top!_

.

She finally approaches our table as the backup singers sings with the instrumental. She invites us to dance and we all did as she continued singing…

.

_Ooh! Come on, baby!_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top..._

_You put my love on top!_

_Ooh-ooh! Come on, baby!_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top, put my love on top, my love on top..._

.

She then went back to the stage again to sing the second part and every one of us kept on dancing with her…

.

_Baby, baby, I can hear the wind whipping past my face,_

_As we dance the night away..._

_And boy, your lips taste like a night of champagne,_

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again..._

_._

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear;_

_(People say "Love hurts,") but I know_

_(that's it's gonna take a little work...) Oh-whoa, oh..._

_Nothin's perfect, but it's worth it after fightin' through my tears,_

_And finally, you put me first!_

.

Her voice is really beautiful and enchanting and somehow addictive. I've never heard someone sing just like her before and this time, we all started dancing and singing with her. Not to mention, I saw Kaname-sama gave her a light-hearted smile and joined us sing and dance to the rhythm as she also approach the chorus…

.

_Baby, it's you!_

_You're the one I love! You're the one I need!_

_You're the only one I see! Come on, baby, it's you! (It's you...)_

_You're the one that gives your all! You're the one I can always call! (Always call...)_

_When I need you, make everything stop - Finally, you put my love on top!_

_._

_Ooh! Baby!_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top..._

_You put my love on top!_

_Ooh-ooh! Come on, baby!_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top, put my love on top, my love on top_

_._

_Baby, 'cause you're the one that I love! Baby, you're the one that I need! (Need!)_

_You're the only one I see... (See...)_

_Baby, baby, it's you! _

_You're the one that gives your all! You're the one that always calls! (Calls...)_

_When I need you, everything stops - Finally, you put my love on top!_

.

She then ended the song and every one cheered for her and gave her a standing ovation for her great performance as well as Ruka and Seiren who enjoyed the song and loudly cheered for her. It was kind of creepy more for Seiren to act that way and our group stared at them.

.

"What?" Ruka said back to her moody attitude and Seiren only glared at us not including Kaname-sama.

.

Their reactions on our stares kind of make me laugh and when I stared at Senshi again, I realized that she actually looks kind of familiar.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know when or where but it seems like…

.

.

.

.

.

I've already met her before…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hope you guys like the story~! I just love the song 'Love on Top' so I try to add a beat in it… hope it won't turn bad…

.

Please review~! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Finally… Daily Life Arc is finished~! I was beginning to wonder that if somehow the plot is turning sucks… So I'll jump it closer to the climax…

Sorry for the late update guys because I have to review for our final practical exam… Med course… LOL

BTW… There will be two 'Point of Views' here so please review and enjoy…! ^_^

.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT MY OCs

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 5**

.

_~Senri Shiki's Point of View~_

.

It was still early when I woke up. Lately, I can't stop thinking about that new girl, Senshi Izuo, since the first time I saw her. It's true that she was different from anyone; she is smarter than Aidou, the perfect girl of the class and is sometimes really foolish than Yuki-sama. At first, I didn't really bother about it but, I've always felt like I've met her before and it was then the first time I became uneasy with someone. I shrugged off the thought as I tried to reach out for my pocky; but when I look at it, it was gone. I suddenly remembered my roommate, Ichijo, took it and hid it somewhere because he was worried that I might get cavities from eating too much sweet (even though I never had one before).

.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, since that is the only place I knew where he would always hide things away from me and from everyone, and I started searching for my chocolate coated treats when someone suddenly slightly startled me with an enthusiastic morning greeting. I can feel that the really cheerful greeting hides venom seeping deep within it. I was lucky to be able to reply back a same greeting before my eyes met those of the mismatched eyes of its owner. I slightly tensed when I realized it was actually Senshi and at the same time, she's not. Her eyes are a glowing heterochromia iridum. Her right eye glows crimson red and a purple cat-like slits on the left which I have never seen before while her smile is from the typical her but I know better, there is hatred and maliciousness in it.

.

I've felt that there is something unsettling about those eyes of hers, like there is another person watching me from afar.

.

She suddenly asked me if I am looking for something to eat, cutting me off when I was about to ask her about it and shrugging is my only answer not knowing what to say. Instead, I averted my eyes from her and focus on what I was doing earlier. Trying to forget all about that and this time, I can feel behind those words, that there is a slight hint of nervousness in it when she asked me another question regarding my reaction and I simply shook my head to answer her_ 'No'_.

.

She started gathering ingredients and then bragged about her sukiyaki and started cooking. As always, I quietly observed her and when she's done, we started eating in the dining room. I admit it was really good and I almost smiled remembering how my mom cooks for me before 'she became mentally ill when my dad and left us alone for how many years' as I continued eating.

.

It wasn't that long when the others started gathering around the dining hall and as usual, Senshi and Aidou got into another one of their foolish fights. In the end, she would only run behind Seiren asking for protection and we all *facepalmed*. Seiren broke that 'epic fail' atmosphere when she asked us why we were up so early, only to find that she actually have a job at day time thanks to Kain. Everyone persuaded her to tell us what it is when Kaname suggested that we all go together to see ourselves what it is and everyone agreed and cheered when she agreed to him.

.

_At the Restaurant..._

.

It was a long boring ride when we arrived at a casual dining restaurant. She was the one who assisted us inside proving that she is an employee there. After waiting for another boring time, the emcee of the restaurant called out the performer of the day. It's name is 'White Fang' and when the UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) appeared on stage, I was surprised that it was Senshi. She wore some really seductive clothes (much different than her normal everyday clothes which I thought she would never wear) and started singing 'Love on Top' by Beyonce Knowles. I admit that her performance was really great as well as her voice. It really entertained us and even the unique temperamental people on earth (literally speaking our group except me since I was only dragged by Ichijo to 'try something new' again) could dance and sing along with her.

.

I don't know how I could understand it but, in everything she does there is always a mixture of sadness, hatred and maliciousness in her. Even on her very lively and cheerful performance, I can feel the hiddenness of agony and despair in it.

.

On her last turn, I saw her glared at me and the same goes to those same mismatched eyes of her's earlier together with a very dark smirked that I have never seen her use before which made me tensed. When she faced us again on the ending of the song, the usual Senshi and her normal eyes were back again. but still, I can feel myself to slightly tremble after seeing those wicked expressions as every cell in my body warns me she is a huge danger. I slowly turn my head and only saw the cousins, Aidou and Kain, made a confused look at her and I just hoped that there is someone whom I can talk to since until now, I am still the only one who have realized it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~Akatsuki Kain's Point of View~_

.

It's already hours since we all went to the restaurant Senshi worked and witnessed her performance and my childish cousin won't stop pouting by her change of outfit. She wore her usual boyish clothes, hair tied up in a ponytail and reading glasses. Aidou was very disappointed and insisted her on wearing those she wore during her shift while Rima won't stop bragging about how good her performance was and the other vampires got interested and wanted to come next time. "That was awesome Senshi~! How about you sing on stage as a professional singer?! Think about it!" Rima's eyes are sparkling "Your voice is really great! I know someone from a recording studio! I'll help you get in there!"

.

"Uhmmm… I don't really like too much crowd and I'm fine with my current job" Senshi said "Besides, I won't have any privacy with that so... it's a NO"

.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, oh pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassseeeee~!" she begged with praying arms but she still rejected her. It's true and I admit that her performance was really great. Even the way she sings is really good compared to other professional singers that I've heard before but, bragging about it on and on is somewhat annoying (not to mention that Ruka finally got along with her) and thank God she stopped begging when the maid brought each of us a glass of water. All of us were in the lobby and our breakfast, or rather snack since we already ate at the restaurant earlier, is starting. We all put blood tablets in the glass and the water in it turns pink.

.

"Ugh… I'm gonna be sick" Senshi said feeling like she'll vomit at the sight of us drinking our instant blood and little by little, she moved staying away from us. I don't really understand why she didn't like drinking blood and prefer eating human food instead as she drank her glass of pure water. "Are you really a vampire?" I asked her and everyone looked at her suspiciously. She then took off her glasses and opened her mouth. Just as she did so, her eyes glow crimson red and her fangs grew. I realized every one of us was stunned that she is actually a vampire (though we do believe she is) but why would a vampire hate drinking blood?

.

"Believe me now?" she said.

.

"Y-yeah… I-it's just that… Y-you don't act like one" stuttered Ichijo. Every one of us agreed to him except for Kaname and Shiki. When I looked at them, I saw the red-head averted his gaze from her and still held no emotion as usual while the pureblood furrowed but kept his gaze on her while still drinking his instant blood. Finally, after we all finished our snack, we all head off to class.

.

_Inside one of Cross Academy's classrooms…_

.

Just like our same ol boring days. My sensitive ear is still wringing from those annoying screams and shouts of those Day Class girls. Since we all vampires have enhanced hearing senses, and in addition to it, is the same ol boring lessons we always attend to everyday but the suspicious teacher's perfect girl pet is still hyped up and interested on the lesson.

.

She actually became suspicious to me ever since we all came to that restaurant and watched her perform. I always thought that there is something familiarly wrong about this girl and it confirmed it when we were at the lobby. At first I thought she was just a normal foolish common vampire girl but as the days goes by, she became more familiar to me and I never knew exactly where I met her. Even her family name is never known to the vampire community so how come she would become familiar? Besides, all we know is that she was actually once a homeless orphan living in the streets before she was adopted by the Izuo family.

.

"I know! How about we visit your house Sen?" said her best friend Ichijo snapping me out of my thoughts. It could be a chance to get to know her better and I mentally agreed to his idea and quietly observed her. Unexpectedly, she won't even budge. "Our house is really small and almost rundown" Senshi said "not to mention the pests wandering around it so its a NO"

.

"Come on Sen!" pleaded Ruka "Promise we won't insult you, your house and even your family"

.

"Yeah she's right!" exclaimed Rima "We'll be nice to them!"

.

"Sorry guys" Senshi still rejects them "Maybe next time"

.

"Please Senshi" said Seiren "It would be really nice if we get to know you better"

.

"Seiren's right! It won't harm you or lose something from it just by us visiting your home" said Aidou

.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again" Senshi sighed almost losing her patience "NO and that's final" and with that, she ended the conversation but Ichijo won't stop. "I know! What about we sneak in-?"

.

"I SAID NO!" I was shocked not just from witnessing her got angry but also of the entire window inside the classroom shattered from the enraged scream coming from the petite girl I was observing. It was the first time she lose her composure like that when inside the classroom and what's more surprising, is that there's an extreme pressure inside the room. I stunned as I feel my body went numb and my legs shake from the very strong and dangerous aura coming from her as she murderously glared her glowing crimson red right eye at Ichijo while the other is hidden with her silver locks.

.

After a little while, she finally calmed down and the pressure fades away. She palmed her face and stormed off the class. Slowly, I finally regain my composure and I realized that everyone was also stunned a while ago, in the same as me, even Kaname-sama. "What was that?" was the only brave reaction Ichijo made and all of us remained quiet and shocked, still absorbing what just happened.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yay..! Finally finished chapter 5 .

.

I was home last night and I have no classes for today so I started writing it until early in the morning… hahahaha… I really got absorbed in writing it and hope it turns out really well..!

.

Please review guys~! And thank you very much for the everyone and the two guests who reviewed my work.. ^_^

.

Hope you'll support it until the end~!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys~! **Chapter 6** is up..! Finally this time… There will be a POV for Zero~! Kyaaa~!

Sorry for not updating for so long… I'm working on a thesis for the past days… college life LOL… Please enjoy! ^_^

.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT MY OCs

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 6**

.

_~Zero Kiryu's Point of View~_

.

Ichiru and I arrived at the chairman's office. When we went inside, a familiar petite young girl with waist level dark brown hair and garnet colored eyes greeted us together. She is with the man I hated the most, Kaname Kuran. "Yuuki! Long time no see!" Ichiru gave her a big hug. I had always hated vampire but for this pureblood vampire and her family alone, I can make an exception (without Kaname of course, my blood always boil whenever I see him) and I gave her a smile.

.

_The Kurans were an old friend of our family and serve as the pacifist bridge between humans and vampires; they built Cross Academy together with the chairman, Kaien Cross, and working together with the Vampire Hunters' Association. They are the only vampires I treat differently._

_._

"It's been so long dwarf" I said and she pouted "I'm not a dwarf!"

.

"Alright, before your cheesy reunion, we have something to discuss" said Kaname and I glared at him. He gestured the chairman to start the conversation and he did seriously which was rather unusual for him "I have called you all here because of the report I have received from Yagari Toga regarding the homicide case inside the Vampire Hunter's Association recently"

.

"I'm here for the same" Yuuki said in her unusual serious face "There were also reports of multiple homicide cases inside the Vampire Council starting a week ago. Mom is currently talking with the higher ups at the Vampire Hunter's Association and the same goes for dad at the Vampire Council. They sent me here to discuss it with you and to brother"

.

"What?!" Ichiru was surprised and I didn't care "How did that happened?!"

.

"Were still not sure" said Kaname "For what the reports said so far, the whole crime scene is covered in blood and black roses are scattered everywhere. In the middle of the victim's ashes, there's a corpse's head pierced on the top of a curved, single-edged blade"

.

"And the heads found at the crime scene of the Vampire Council's members came from all the vampire hunters who were brutally killed this past week" said the chairman "and just like Yuuki's description, the whole crime scene is also covered in blood but this time, red poppies are scattered everywhere"

.

"Hmmmm.." Ichiru wondered "Does the killer related to the both sides?"

.

"Most likely," said Kaname and all of us stared at him. "What do you mean?" Yuuki asked.

.

"Both crime scenes have the same portrait of the blood" said Ichiru "The only difference is the headless corpse and the poppies; and the corpse's head pierced on the top of a curved, single-edged blade together with the roses"

.

"Which means that, the killer is related to both sides since both crime scenes have the same portrait and the missing heads are found on the other side?" she asked.

"Correct. But the thing is, we still don't know what is the motive of the killer or any signs of who he or she is. It's still vague"

.

"Saber" I tensed at the name said by an emotionless monotone voice behind startling us whom we didn't realized came. "Shiki!" Yuuki hugged her lazy anti-social cousin. "What are you doing here?" Ichiru asked him.

.

"I'm here to ask for an excuse to the chairman because of a photo shoot I'll be doing tomorrow" he replied calmly and went towards the chairman (not minding the purebloods). "What do you mean with 'Saber'?" asked Yuuki and we all became interested. "I'll tell you later" he half-smiled at us and Kaname knew what he meant. He wants to invite us to the night class' dormitory to discuss about it and I mentally cursed him.

.

.

_At the Night Class' Dormitory…_

.

A grand buffet table is at the center and all vampires wore their semi-formal dresses. It looks like a party is going on and Ichiru gave a sigh of relief since we still wore our uniforms which matched perfectly to the party's theme. I didn't mind it though. Everyone glared daggers at the sight to the both of us but faded away when they realized we were with the Kurans and they instantly bowed to them.

.

"I'm so happy to see you here on my birthday Yuuki-sama!" Ichijo exclaimed. "Your birthday is today?!" surprised Yuuki "I forgot! I'm sorry I didn't brought you any gifts"

.

"It doesn't matter Yuuki-sama. He accepts it" said Ruka and Kaname's company gathered to greet her. It seems like it's been a long time since they last seen her. "I know it's rude of me to interrupt your reunions but, could you please explain to us what you meant earlier, Shiki?" asked Ichiru and the red-head nodded. "According to the information you guys are talking about when I came there, it seems that the killer already gives a message just by those simple gestures"

.

"What message?" asked Ruka who seems already know the situation. Everyone lent their ears to listen to the conversation. "The killer's purpose" Shiki answered "The murder always starts with the vampire hunters' and the first thing that will attract your attention is the headless corpse since it's unusual for a murderer to carry the victim's head to its next destination, second is the red poppies scattered on the ground. It's simple –"

.

"The killer wants revenge" continued Aidou "Since the act of beheading or decapitation typically refers to 'murder' and is a 'capital punishment' popularly used in Europe and while the red poppies symbolizes 'eternal sleep' or 'death' which is also popularly used in Europe"

.

"Which means that 'A death punishment to those who murder' what?" said Kain. "That thing is still unclear since the head is transferred to a victim member of a Vampire Council" said Kaname "And there, the corpse's head of a murdered member from the Vampire Hunter's Association is found pierced on the top of a curved, single-edged blade together with black roses and now, the blood finally made sense"

.

"So this time, the corpse's head symbolizes the message from the last scene while the blood and the blade symbolize the killer's identity" said Rima beside Shiki who seems finally getting the explanation.

.

"Yes, since the display of the head symbolizes either 'to bestow upon' or 'lie' and blood symbolizes 'life force' or 'heritage' – literally speaking, the killer is either a vampire or a vampire hunter – while the black roses means 'death' or 'hatred' in the language of flowers" Aidou explained again and Ichijo followed " 'A death punishment to those who murdered my family' and 'Death will bestow upon to those who I once called family' "

.

"What does it mean by the line 'who murdered my family' and 'who I once called family'? I don't get it" said Ichiru "Is it long time conflict? Since you know, the killer uses old fashioned way of killing?"

.

"Were still not sure, but all we know is that the killer's name is the name of the sword" said Kaname "Saber - a curved, single-edged blade"

.

"_Saber"_ I thought and I suddenly felt goose bumps like someone is watching me. When I glanced to my right, my eyes went wide when I saw the familiar ditching class girl from before with silver hair color and eyes a glowing purple cat-like slits peeking behind the dark of a large tree, made a dark look at far away from us…

.

.

_Flash Back…_

.

It was another of those sleepless nights while guarding the school against those rule breakers. "Nii-san! Dad is calling both of us to his office" said my twin brother, Ichiru. "It's something about the Vampire Hunter's Association"

.

"Let's go" I replied with my unusual cold-hearted voice that only Ichiru and another someone could see.

.

_It was actually 4 years ago when our parents died and were killed by a vampire. A few days later, we were adopted by Kaien Cross and later attended Cross Academy as a student – though I was forced since Ichiru kept on pleading me to attend with him. We were both lucky to survive that murder incident and since then, we trained our hardest to become vampire hunters just like our late parents did and later, we both became the only Prefects of the school – or rather the school's guardians – to protect humans against those bloodsucking creatures._

.

I looked around grounds from the roof top of the north building again before I head to the east building. A girl with long silver hair in a Night Class uniform caught my attention '_Another bloodsucking rule breaker beast' _I thought "Just a minute Ichiru, I'll go there later"

.

"Wait! Nii-san!" was his last protest and I hopped on the nearest large tree branch before landing on solid ground. When I got a closer look from the girl, I recognized her that she was that freshman whom I helped carry her luggage a week ago. She knelt on the ground near the pool in the middle of the east and north building and I saw depression on her eyes. "You shouldn't do that Saber" she said "They're just trying to be –"

.

"IDIOT!" I was surprised when she was cut off by her own scream. I can feel a murderous aura surrounding her and by instinct, I hid myself on a near wall and peeked to listen to her. "VAMPIRES! HUMANS! THEY ARE ALL THE SAME! MAKING YOU TRUST EVERYTHING TO THEM BUT IN THE END, ALL OF IT WAS ALL JUST A LIE!"

.

She then bit her lip as lowered her head in defeat and clenched her fist. "But…" she said in a soft voice much different on the last lines she used "They just seems so nice"

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL!" she laughed using her same malicious voice earlier "HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH ALREADY?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO YOU?!"

.

"STOP IT SABER!" she screamed covering her ears and rivers of tears escaped her eyes. I was left confused not understanding the whole conversation of her own. _'Is this girl –'_

.

"Crazy?" I was startled when a sudden malicious voice behind me continued my cut off thought. I turned to see whose owner of that voice was and my eyes went wide when I realized it was that same girl I was observing by the pool earlier. I turned my head back to the "her" near the pool but she wasn't there anymore and slowly turned it back to her behind me again. A chill ran down my spine as she made a malevolent smile and her eyes are a glowing purple cat-like slits which I haven't seen before.

.

"Scared?" and her smile went wider. Just then, a katana came across her neck ready to slit her throat. "Ditching class is against the rules" the owner of the katana, which was Ichiru, said in a cold voice. "I'm sorry" she said in her soft-warm voice and what's confusing is that her eyes are of a familiar garnet color "I was just on my way to the infirmary but as you can see, I'm new here and got lost" she showed us her wound on her arm which I didn't realized was there on the first place. I hate to admit it but I was a turned vampire and I was confused why I didn't smelt it.

.

*sighs* "Okay" Ichiru said and I was speechless "next time, don't wander on school grounds. Understood?"

.

"Yes" she said and walked away. _"IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW, I'LL KILL YOU!" _An enraged voice rang inside my head and my fear went higher when she glanced at me and eyes are now confusingly a glowing crimson _"DON'T FORGET, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" _When she was nowhere on our sight, Ichiru broke our silence "Nii-san" he said "I wonder… Is that girl really a vampire?"

.

I could still feel myself tremble as I looked at him and before I could answer, he continued not even taking a glance at me "If she is, then why she doesn't smell like one? And why does her wound didn't heal? Usually, a vampire heals much faster than a normal human. But why her's doesn't? And there's a different smell coming from her similar to a vampire but much deeper" he stared at me "Just what is she?"

.

"I don't know" I said as I averted my eyes from him.

.

.

_End of Flash Back…_

.

.

I plopped down on my bed a meter away from Ichiru's feeling tired after the party at the night class' dorm. My younger twin brother made a troubled face and asked me "Nii-san, do you think that night class girl we've met before who was ditching class has something to do with this?"

.

"Why do you say?" I also asked him. "Because the chairman said that the murders started a week ago which is the same time that new girl first appeared here in the academy" He said "She is also a vampire and according to what the chairman told me, her father also works in the Vampire Council and since her appearance, all of it started. Could it be that she knew something? Does she have a connection with it?"

.

"I don't know but one thing's for sure" I assured Ichiru "Whatever happens, stay away from her"

.

"Why?"

.

"She's dangerous, that's all I can say for now…" with that, I turned and shifted off to sleep. Not knowing that my younger twin brother had actually fallen from the mysterious girl…


	8. Chapter 7

Again guys… Sorry for not updating early... School stuffs, house chores (which is in my knowledge that I'm the only one doing the chores among us 4 siblings since my mom went away) and everything you know? Please enjoy..!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOW HUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN THEM EXCEPT FROM MY OCs.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 7**

.

3 days already passed when I last started skipping school. I know I missed a lot of classes and misses going to school but, I still don't have the courage to face everyone after what Saber, my older sister, did at school 3 nights before. And now, she keeps bothering me ever since I started attending Cross Academy forcing me to do bad things. It always scares me to find out what she can actually do whenever she's in control of me.

.

I stood up and reach for my book on the bedside table when I accidentally held on my notebook under my book causing it to fall on the ground and a photo slipped. With a jolt, I instantly picked up the photo fast. I took a look at the man on it before I put it inside my pocket and finally leaving for the door.

.

.

_Outside the Academy…_

.

It was already a week before I last normally gone outside for fresh air. I started walking around town, maybe doing window shopping to clear my mind. _Thank God there are no classes today since it was a holiday. _As I walk around town, I suddenly thought about my family. I really miss them and I'm getting really home sick.

.

"Ow!" I was surprised when a little boy around twelve bumped onto me and suddenly started crying. I felt guilty since making a child cry is so not me "Sorry…" I said and I saw a teddy bear lying on the ground _"It must be his"_

.

I helped him stand up and picked up his toy. Just when I looked up and was about to hand it to him, he was not there where I left him anymore. I scanned the area and luckily, I found him. He was running towards an old abandoned church to a deserted alleyway. As for me, I quickly followed him.

.

The road was really quiet and it really gives me the creeps. Still, I continued on following him until we reached open area. He was quite fast for a kid, so I had no choice but to use a little vampire speed to catch up to him but the result is that the more I try to catch up to him, the faster he always gets.

.

"_This kid…" _I thought before I pulled over and the little boy did the same still facing his on me. Something was definitely wrong. I was already at my full speed and my breath is becoming shorter, I'm not athletic so I absolutely have little endurance but what's surprising is that the child can actually outrun me. Second, it seems like we're only running in circles and the more I tried to follow him, the more isolated place becomes.

.

"You're a level E aren't you?" I asked the child and he slowly turned to look at me. His eyes are glowing crimson-red and he has the look of someone completely insane. My body suddenly went numb, I knew I was trembling and just before I could react, he charged towards me as past memories I always wanted to forget flashed through me.

.

_The place was burning and piles of corpses are everywhere. Everyone was fighting. Objects are flying, some other's are thrown by an unseen force and people die by either being pierced through the heart, blown off, cut to pieces or being slit through the throat. Everything was a ruin "Your highness! Please escaped with the princess" screamed a man in his late twenties "Leave everything to us!"_

_Snarls and screams echoed through the hall as my mom ran away carrying me with her. I could see my mom crying and one thing's for sure, I was really scared to even speak and our numbers are decreasing again._

_She ran as fast as she could together with the remaining of our kind until we all ended up on a dead end. Long canines and blood-red glowing eyes, vampires, the beasts who invaded our home had finally caught up to us. With nowhere to go and nowhere to run, everyone fought them until none of them survived._

.

It was a miracle that my instincts protected me from that monster. He was on top of me trying to bearing fangs to my neck "Give. Me. Your. Blood!" was the only words he could muster to say as I try to stop him and get him off of me. He was strong for a child, maybe because he had always feasts on blood while I never did or even take blood tablets.

.

I was getting weaker and finally, he managed to sink his fangs on my neck. I could feel my blood escaping from me and the darkness is slowly welcoming me. _"When you got into a tight place and everything goes against you till it seems you could not hang a minute longer, never give up. For that is the time and place that the tide will turn"_ an image of when mom is teaching a younger version of me flashed through me. _"That's right"_ I eyes shot open_ "I should never give up for as long as I can breathe"_

.

My eyes glow a purple cat-like slits as I reached my hand out. I telekinetically moved a pointed metal rod quite far from us and made it flew towards the child, piercing him through the heart. Good thing it didn't reached me and the child turned to dust.

.

I was really breathing heavily as I slowly pulled myself together to a sitting position. That child took a lot from me; he bit me really deep making a lot of my blood spurt and gushing out from my neck. I even put my hand on it and used my powers to keep me from losing more of it though I'm becoming really light-headed. Must be because of the blood loss and besides, it's been years since I last used these abilities and it takes a lot of energy to maintain it.

.

As I groggily walk out of the alleyway using the wall for support, cackling sounds echoed through my ears. I slowly turned my around only to see a herd of level E vampires crouching and standing on the ground and others are climbing down the wall. The sight of their blood-red eyes and canines shot me a huge fear. "Your blood smells delicious" said one of the level Es. "Do you mind giving me some?" said another. I could feel my body tremble again, legs weak and I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hungry…"

"Give. Me. Blood!"

"I. want. Your. Blood!"

I was too scared to even scream and the words are all stuck on my throat. Soon, they all charged towards me and before I knew it, there were screams of agony, guns shots, slashing sounds, broken glass sounds and whipping sounds where heard.

.

Everyone single one of them turned to dust. The Kiryu twins, Ichijo, Aidou and Shiki were the ones who saved me. "Sen-chan, are you alright?!" Ichijo said while Zero's eyes glow red and he averted his gaze from me, Ichiru supported me so I wouldn't fall on the ground and Shiki took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure on my neck.

.

"Sen… What happened to your eyes?" Aidou asked before darkness overtook me…

.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like it! God it really took me a lot of time to think of a story line. Wish it would turn out well…<p>

Please comment and review~!

**Credits to:** Harriet Beecher Stowe for the "Never Give Up Quote"


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you God it's summer~! Finally there will be no hindrance once I write… Please enjoy..!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOW HUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DON'T OWN THEM EXCEPT FROM MY OCs.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 8**

.

It was morning when a ray of sunlight wakes me up from my sleep. My head hurts a little and I feel really weak. There's something hard stuck on my hand and bandages wrapped around my neck. I tried to look around but find it hard to do and I remembered that my neck was deeply bitten by a level E earlier when I realized I was not in my room; I was actually at the academy's infirmary.

.

I raised my hand to look at it only to find that a butterfly needle was inserted on it with a paper tape to hold it firmly on one place and red liquid, blood, was running through it…

.

_"Senshi… Please be a good girl" my mom was crying as she kissed mine and Saber's forehead. I could see how hard she trembled and the blood oozing out from the wounds on different parts of her body "Saber… whatever happens… Please protect your little sister" she hugged both of us before she left._

_She runs towards the middle of the road "Hey! I'm here!" she waved her hand out to catch the vampires' attentions and starts running away so she could drag them away from us. "Mom…" I started to tremble and tears came streaming down my face when I heard her scream with the snarls of those beasts._

_Saber held the younger version of me, tears also streaming down her face, and she carried me away with her. She was also wounded trying to protect me and not long before we were also followed. And before I knew it…_

_Blood was everywhere…_

.

My body started trembling and I can't even scream no matter how hard I wanted to, it seems like my vocal chords were also damaged from the bite earlier. _"Please get away from me! It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"_ was the only thing running in my head and tears started streaming down my face. I tried as hard as I could to get out of my bed to go to a smith corner where I knew I could be safe _"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!"_

.

_Saber carried the younger version of me in her arms. We were being followed by numerous vampires and she was trying her hardest to run as fast as she can until one vampire appeared out of nowhere in front of us stopping her from her track. When she was about to change direction but the vampire caught her making her drop me from the ground. I was very scared and I'm trembling hard as I could only watch her try to fight the vampires using her powers but, she was too weak. She was only 14 and she's already wounded until one of the vampire managed to grab hold on her and bit her hard on the neck._

_She screamed in pain as the others also took a bite on her in different places. Blood kept spurting out form her and one of the vampires came towards me. His eyes are glowing red as he tilted my head and not long before he bit my neck hard…_

.

I was starting to hyperventilate and the tears didn't stop from those unpleasant memories flashing through me. I held my knees and my body was trembling as I curled up into a fetal position on the corner of the room. The bag of blood used for my IV fell flat on the floor…

.

_"Senshi-!" I heard Saber screamed and all the vampires flew in different directions from the impact. Her eyes are glowing purple cat-like slits and her body is bloodily wounded with bite marks everywhere as she weakly approached the vampire biting me. She reached her hand over the vampire and used her powers on him._

_The vampire was suddenly blown into pieces and turned to dust. Saber knelt in front of me, she tore her sleeve and wrapped it on my neck wound then she carried me away "I'm sorry…"_

_She was very weak and I knew she was already on the verge of dying but she never gave up for me. She was breathing heavily as she tried her hardest to run but the vampires from earlier caught up to us again. I heard their cackling sounds but Saber kept on moving forward until we reached the cliff.._

.

_"Please don't do it! I beg you!"_ I tried to scream but nothing came out until the door bursts opened and a tall brunette came. _"Please don't leave me!"_ I cried hard and my body trembled harder. The brunette knelt in front of me and grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me. He was screaming something and I didn't realize my wound opened up again, the pain made me unable to hear anything around me…

.

_There was no way to go and no way to run again. The vampires had cornered us…_

_Saber was already too weak to fight and she was already dying. A tear fell on her cheek as she looked at the vampires and then to me. She smiled weakly and kissed me on the forehead then she held me tightly on her arms… And before I knew it…_

_We jumped of the cliff…_

.

I cried harder this time and my body trembled harder. I don't want to see what would happen next. I don't want to remember. I don't want to be left alone until a surprise woke me up in reality. I felt warm by the sudden embrace given to me by the young brunette in front of me. "Senshi!" he screamed my name "It's alright, your safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore…" The softness in his voice slowly made me calm down and when I finally did, he kissed me on my forehead and he looked at me straight into the eyes "I promise I'll always protect you…" and he slowly pulled me into a hug and I did the same.

.

Behind him, I saw Saber staring at us. Her eyes are sad and angered at the same time. But what scared me the most is that her whole body is soaked in blood similar to the same night that happened…

.

_We were drifted to shore, I feel weak and very cold and so much does Saber. She was really pale and I was left there frozen crying for her. "Please live…" was Saber's last words before she died from blood lost…_

.

Tears fell down on my cheeks and I finally fell asleep on the arms of the man where I first felt safe for years…

.

_"Kaname…"_

* * *

><p>Chapter eight finished~! From next chapter, your entire wish is my command~!<p>

I'm a hopeless romantic actually, that's why it was hard for me to think of a romantic plot between my OC and one of the characters. It really took me a lot of time reading romantic novels and fictions to fill my head an idea for blossoming a romantic relationship…

Hope you'll enjoy it~! Please comment and review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THOSE "WARLOCKS" THINGY. THE IDEA CAME FROM "THE SHADOWHUNTER" AND TAKE NO CREDITS FROM IT. SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS I USED. I DONT OWN THEM

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 9**

.

_~Kaname Kuran's Point of View~_

.

I was in my office planning for Yuuki's debut next month when a certain silver-haired girl outside the window caught my attention. She looked troubled, just like the last three days she spent skipping class before, after what happened that night in the classroom.

.

She went towards the gate and outside town which is against the rules unless a vampire like her asked permission from me. _"Another troublesome brat"_ I thought _"I'll have to punish her later" _and I called out Shiki and Ichijo to go after her. I explained the situation to them and they vowed to me before they head out.

.

It was from that night three days ago when she emitted a strange aura and Shiki was the only one not affected. It seems like he knew something but still kept quiet about it, so I tried to confront him after class and he answered. Pair of glowing cat-like slits eyes, eyes that only a certain clan has which is already extinct a thousands of years ago. _"Could it be that there's someone from that clan survived?" _I really don't want to believe that she could be the murderer of those vampire and vampire hunters at first, she was really kind and every one of us was becoming fond of her.

.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong scent of blood. I instantly stormed off my office and went downstairs only to see a bleeding unconscious Senshi carried bridal-style by Ichiru Kiryu. Shiki was with him applying pressure on her bleeding neck while Ichijo and Zero carried their blood soaked jackets which they also used to apply pressure on her earlier.

.

Ichiru placed her on the couch and he took off his jacket. He offered it to Shiki and he used it to apply more pressure on her neck since the last jacket he used on her is now almost fully soaked in blood. "Akatsuki! Please use your fire to keep her warm!" Aidou commanded "Ruka! Prepare the infirmary! Ichijo and I'll be doing the surgery" Kain and Ruka followed immediately.

.

Senshi was really pale and I knew by the looks of her that she's really weak and really cold. Her breath was becoming shorter and all I could do was watch as Kain carried her, to keep her warm, to the infirmary. It was the first time I was stunned and I don't know how to react. For some reason, I felt broken-hearted at the sight of a dying her. I don't want her to die. I want her to live…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It took minutes since they went inside the infirmary. The others are with us and Yuuki was also there supporting me. We were all worried and I thought I'm going to die from a heart attack until Kain emerged from the door. He was asked by Aidou to do a blood analysis on every one of us to find a match for her blood. She's going to need at least three bags of blood for her blood transfusion or else, she won't survive.

.

Without a second thought, everyone together with the Kiryu twins agreed. Yuuki and I also asked to participate too but they all denied that both of us should give out our blood. Asking for a Pureblood's blood is a great taboo against us vampires and I was glad that Yuuki was very soft-hearted even for a stranger since she hadn't met Senshi yet. She even helps me to insist, there's no harm in trying and we both really wanted to help her.

.

After a while, the result finally came and much to our surprise, three of us matched her. Shiki, Yuuki and me; we all couldn't believe it. It would be alright if it's only Shiki but both Yuuki and I matched her. The three of us shared confused looks before we followed Kain to the infirmary. _"Is she related to the Shiki Family and the Kuran Family? Just who is she?"_ were the questions keep running through my head.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It wasn't long before I woke up after donating my blood to Senshi. Aidou was already beside me. "I didn't expect that you, Yuuki-sama and Shiki would be the only match for her"

.

"I was surprised too, and I know both Yuuki and Shiki do too" I said "By the way, why are you outside the academy?" Aidou explained that he actually went outside to visit an ice cream shop he used visit to clear up his mind and on his way back to the academy, he suddenly smelled blood. He followed the scent and that's when he found Senshi together with the others.

.

He also told me about her eyes and what knowledge he found out about it in his research earlier while we were asleep. There, I finally accepted the fact that she's the one who killed most of our kind and of the hunter's. "I'm going to check up on her" I stood up the bed and went straight towards the door "Aidou, can you do me a favor?"

.

"What is it?" Aidou asked. "There's something bothering me and I want you to do a DNA test on her" and with that, Aidou just nodded before I completely left the room.

.

.

On my way to her room, a strong scent of blood came across my nose. My heart raced fast and I suddenly burst open the door, worried for what something bad might happen, only to see a broken Senshi on a fetal position at the very corner of the room. The bag of blood used for her blood transfusion fell on the floor, the interfusion line inserted on her hand and her neck wound bleeds.

.

She was screaming voicelessly for something and it made me felt shattered to pieces. I run towards and knelt before her "Senshi! What's wrong?!" I screamed and shook her only to be rejected and feared by her "Tell me! What is it?!" but she feared me more. All I could think of was to hug her "Senshi!" I screamed her name as I tighten my hold on her.

.

She froze at my unexpected reaction then slowly, she calmed down "It's alright, your safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore…" I slowly released her and kissed her on the forehead. I looked at her garnet colored eyes "I promise I'll always protect you…" I assured her then I slowly pulled her to a hug and she did the same. Not long after, she finally fell asleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A week later, Haruka took Yuuki back to the Kuran manor. Senshi is somehow making huge progress in healing her injury but kept on flinching at everyone's presence. She always avoids everyone and became very silent. She never dared talk or to talk with anyone no matter how much we tried.

.

Time to time, she would always look out the window and nothing else. Aidou once tried to offer her blood so she could heal faster but she screamed and run to the corner of the room curling up into a fetal position. She would always hyperventilate and screaming _"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" _or _"Please don't hurt me… I don't want to die."_ She would only calm down once I hug her making Ruka or maybe Yuuki, if she's here, jealous.

.

Whenever I talk to her, she would only reply with simple gestures. She never smiled and for some reason, I always felt like I can't leave her alone and that she needs me. Before class or after class, I would always visit her and sometimes, I would sleep on the sofa for the day along with her.

.

Two weeks passed and every time I woke up, she's always sleeping next to me. Somehow, it always makes me smile. I brushed her hair, just like always, to the side. Back then it was only a little, but as time went by, something very unfamiliar finally strikes me. My heart started beating fast as I looked at her sleeping face.

.

She looks so fragile and I didn't realize I lightly touched her lips. She snuggled closer to me, making my heart beat faster as I lost all senses around me. My head was blank and I lean closer to her. Our lips almost touch until…

.

.

.

.

.

"KANAME-!" Ichijo burst into the room making me jump in surprise "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF YOU WANTED TO SLEEP HERE! I… What are you doing?"

.

"…N-nothing" I tried to hide my embarrassment _"What was I doing?" _I thought as it took me time to reply "She was already here when I woke up"

.

"Oh…" he smiled slyly and slowly nodded in half-agreement half-GREEN. Who would not do since he saw me on the sofa together with her and I was like going to k-k-k-kiss her? "Y-you were saying?" I asked.

.

"Oh right, I forgot..." he said "If you wanted to sleep here, you should have told me so I could get another bed for you to sleep on"

.

"Please do…" and with that, I ended the conversation just so he could leave. I felt really embarrassed right now but the bastard smiled slyly again and he locked the door knob from the inside "Please enjoy" was his last words before he shut the door. My face heated and I threw a pillow at the door "IDIOT!"

.

Just then, Senshi startled me as she woke up. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes and her hair was a bit of a mess which is really cute. When she saw me, she smiled and really it made my heart beat fast…

.

.

.

.

_"Just what is this feeling..?"_

.

* * *

><p>This was one long chapter I've made… hope you guys like it~! Please enjoy! ^_^<p>

Please comment, review and most of all…

.

.

.

Please suggest and give me an idea~! I beg you my readers! T^T


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER EXTENDED**

Hey guys! It's been so long since I last updated my story... I'm sorry to put this on hiatus without warning all of you readers... first my laptop (which is my only computer) got pawned... Second, I actually ran out of ideas and inspiration and most of all... third: COLLEGE STUFFS! GOD I HATE IT! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter...! Also I'll do my best to finish this and finally start my second story that I have in mind...

BTW! It will be a 3rd POV from now on since I'm only an amateur writer and this is actually my first fanfiction... if I do it in POVs then I might or going to have to update more chapters which is really tiring... And might bore you all... So don't worry folks! They're all going to finally found out the truth about her!

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

.

Senshi was awaken by a loud "IDIOT!" and slowly got up while rubbing away the sleepiness in her eyes. Just as she saw the familiar pureblood brunette, Kaname, her lips curled up into a smile making the man in front of her to just stare. Senshi somehow felt uncomfortable at his reaction and was about to say something until a knock on the door caught their attention and a certain purple haired woman, Seiren, emerged from the door.

"Kaname-sama" she said in her usual monotone voice "There's a letter for you from Juri-sama" Kaname nodded and Seiren gave a letter before heading out and closing the door behind her. Kaname turned to her and smiled "I think I have to leave you again... Family issues" Kaname said sincerely "but don't worry, we'll see each other again at my sister, Yuuki's, debut" the he placed an invitation card on the palm of her hand and kissed Senshi's forehead before leaving.

Senshi smiled at the kindness of the pureblood towards her and watched him leave. Once she is sure that the brunette is finally gone, her eyes travelled and halted staring at her reflection on the large mirror on the dresser across her. Her eyes turned a glowing bright slitted purple making the mirror shatter into pieces.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Look Sen!" Rima exclaimed, her usual blank face is replaced by excitement and her eyes sparkled "It looks good on you! Just like a princess!" Senshi was speechless when the model showed her an elegant dress for the umpteenth time, one after another. There's no doubt its really good but at the sight of the price tag made her felt all fortune she has had left her and the same goes to the other dresses "Maybe a total nightmare princess..." she said, her eyebrow twitching "definitely NOT my thing"

"I'll check out" Rima cheered and handed several dress to the sales lady "the one of her size for each"

"I said not!" Senshi screamed. "Don't mind her Senshi... You can't argue with her if she's gone hyper mode" said Ruka coming over the two "BTW... It's your first time attending a ball right?"

_"I've already attended a lot of balls during my younger years..." _the silverette noticed the tall woman hiding several shopping bags she is carrying behind her "What are tho-"

"Oh Ruka! Have you bought those pairs of shoes and make-ups I told you?!" Rima cheered. "SHHHHHHH!" Ruka hushed her and Senshi got an idea about the turn of events. _"It's probably because of that pureblood's orders"_ She face-palmed and just went along with the two.

.

_Meanwhile..._

.

"What the..." Aidou felt his blood ran cold when he finally gotten his hands on the results of the DNA Test that Kaname asked him of...

While the sound of an old hardbound journal fell on the floor echoed through the Shiki household. "Why didn't you tell me, mom..?" Shiki asked shaking breathlessly.

"Because I don't want you to know that that bastard betrayed us..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Is this really what I always intended to destroy?"_ Senshi, or rather Saber, asked herself. It's been three weeks ever since Senshi almost corrupt her sanity after the incident on the alleyway. She failed to takeover and Kaname calmed her down resulting of her deep slumber inside the body they both share to forget the painful memories of the past and forced Saber to act as the younger silverette for two weeks in order to maintain their facade _"I never knew vampires can also be so warm and caring"_ Saber felt regret for everything she has done and what she has caused and forced her little sister to throw away such pleasant experiences with her own kinds. _"They were never wrong" _Senshi sighed as she watched the two female vampires pamper her _"It was him who wronged and I continued the cycle because of an old century war and the annihilation of our clan"_

"Senshi? Are you alright?" asked the two and the silverette nod "Yes... I'm fine"

.

.

_The day of the party..._

.

Saber felt really nervous. She may be a heartless assassin but to attend a ball with the creatures she kills for the first time made her lose her cool. "Don't worry Senshi" Rima smile reassuringly to her "I know you'll pull the hang of it"

"Maybe..." she replied tiredly as Ruka put her lipstick and they head out through the door. They rode on a limousine and went to the place.

.

Saber didn't realize she held her breath just as she entered the Kuran manor where the party is being held and just as expected of a pureblood, everything was perfectly luxurious. A place even at the parties she attends during her lifetime is nothing compared to this. "I'm so glad you where able to attend the party, Sen!" Takuma cheered, ignoring the disgusted looks of the other aristocrats at the silverette.

Seiren nod her head as an agreement and Kain asked "How was your wound?" when he saw the quite visible huge scar under the concealer on her neck. "Fine" Saber smiled "Where are Aidou and Shiki?" she asked when she noticed the blonde and mahogany-haired vampire is missing.

"I don't know... maybe he's still out doing that DNA – "

"SHHHHHHH!" Takuma hushed Kain, effectively cutting him off "You're not supposed to brag that in front of her!" The taller male didn't protest and Saber got a better idea of those two's previous actions. "O...kay" She said quite showing little suspicion "How about the twins? They're supposed to guard the ball as Vampire Hunters right?"

"We also don't know" said Takuma "They said they won't attend the ball because the Vampire Hunter's Association asked them to investigate a hidden village under mountain behind the forest, three towns away from here"

"_Shit! They know!"_ Saber nods but kept her blank expression. The place Takuma mention is the village she and Senshi grew up. _"I guess there's no turning back now huh?" _everything that was supposed to be a secret is revealing little by little now "I'm gonna go grab some punch" she said and walk away from the group _"Wake up Senshi..."_

"_Nee-chan..?" _asked the other person inside her.

"_I know you've been through a lot" _she said "_Why don't you enjoy yourself for while?"_

"_But..."_

"_Just don't mind and forget everything... Go! Have some fun!"_

"_Thank you... Onee-chan"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Just as expected! She looks just like you, Juri-sama!" An aristocrat exclaimed after the Kuran parents introduced Yuki to all the guests present while Kaname is beside them. The vampires said their greetings to the pureblood princess while the other is introducing their sons to the heiress and their daughters to Kaname, hoping that their child might be chosen to marry into such a powerful family.

Time seems to pass by and the crowd got bigger. Haruka felt bored when he noticed a certain silverette passed on the corner of his eyes. He turned his attention to the figure but realized it was not there. His curiosity got the better of him and left his position to search. . . . . . for **HER**.

He pushed through the crowd until he finally caught sight of a petite young girl helping herself with a punch at the buffet table. Time seems to stop as memories of her flashed before him...

.

_"Can I sit here and share the table with you? There's no available table anymore and I'm really hungry… Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse…." She was wearing a white traditional Japanese kimono and carries a Katana around with her as she begged me with praying arms. She has silver white hair above shoulder level, ice blue colored eyes and snow-white skin._

.

Haruka slowly stepped towards her ignoring Juri who called out for him...

.

_"Hi! I'm Yui Mizuki, nice to meet you Haruka-san~!" She reaches her hand to shake mine..._

_"Yes and NO BUTs, go get dressed now and go back to your family. Your wife and daughter are really worried sick for you right now and your son is looking for you. Now Go!"_

.

He reaches out his hand and placed it on the silverette's shoulder...

.

_She smiled back at me and gestured me to go "Go..."_

.

"Yui..?" Haruka wondered and Saber turned. Two pairs of garnet eyes met "May I help you?" Saber asked and Haruka realizes this is not the girl he met 14 years ago. "I-Im sorry" he apologized "I thought you were someone else..."

"Its fine..." the silverette noticed the resemblance of Kaname to this man and he realized immediately who he is "Kaname-sama's father, I believe..." the silverette bowed. "No need to be courteous" the brunette said gesturing her to not be so polite him "It's my fault for mistaking you for someone else" Senshi raised her head and smiled. Haruka didn't just notice a slight resemblance to Yui Mizuki but...

He felt something warm shook him towards her. Something like a bond that attracted him to those smiles she has. Something like a happiness achieved after longing for so long...

"_Could it be that she had a daughter..?" _the brunette wondered "What's your name?"

"Senshi, Senshi Izuo"

"_Not Mizuki..?" _Haruka thought but after living for 3000 years, he already knew each and every history of all vampire families, even the low profile Izuo Family. They served once as underlings for Rido for the past 1000 years and by half-century later, they resigned the position with unknown reasons until the father served for the senate. He married to a human and they had 3 sons. The eldest one of them worked as a researcher for an underground experiment for the senate 50 years prior and sometime later, the son went missing for unknown reason but...

"I never knew they had a daughter" he said and Senshi quickly replied "I'm only adopted..." this peak the pureblood's interests but before he could ask, the rest of the Kurans came and Haruka was forced to introduce the silverette to his wife and daughter since Kaname already knew her. The son also reminded her to Yuki about the incident back at the academy and he also introduced the silverette about her standing at the academy to his parents, gaining a good impression and impresses everyone.

.

Haruka who was now forgotten, could only utter the words _"Just who is she..?"_ in his thoughts...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Realization..._

.

Senshi sighed deeply leaning on the veranda as the cold wind of the night blew past her face. She's already tired from dancing and partying. "So this is where you've been" Kaname entered from the glass tinted door of the veranda "Tired from partying?"

"Yeah..." she smiled tiredly and said "I want to go home now but those two vampress (Rima and Ruka) prevents me from leaving, so I found myself some alone time outside"

Kaname chuckled "No wonder it's your first time attending a party right?"

"Maybe..."

"Want to dance?" the brunette asked for her hand. "Sure!" the silverette held her hand and they both waltz. "I know my father better than anyone" Kaname said and caught Senshi's attention "I know you're not really born in the Izuo Family"

Senshi averted her eyes. She didn't want to lie to everyone especially to the pureblood she grew fonds of "I..." she closed her eyes to tell everything. Everything about her whole being but she can't. She doesn't want the man she felt warm for the first time to despise her, to be disgusted at her, and most of all...

Leave her...

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you!" but before she could run away, Kaname caught her arm and pulled her to a tight embrace from behind. _"There evidences that leads her as the suspects of those murders but..."_ Kaname thought _"I don't know why I just can't let her go..."_

"I know we've known each for quite a short time" Kaname turned her to face him "It's been quite long for that short time when realized something important that I never realized until now"

"Whoever you are or whatever you are, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you" he cupped Senshi's face and leaned closer "I love you, Senshi..."

"Kaname..." Senshi's eyes widened when he realized their lips met. She wanted to protest, she wanted to push him away but...

She can't let him go.

She can't let go of the man she fell in love with...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hope you guys like this chapter! Forbidden Love! Incest! Hahahahaha please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry of the slow update! I saw the comments on **CHAPTER SIX** and I realized it is indeed confusing... So... The answers are finally here! Yay! Please enjoy

.

**CHAPTER 11**

.

Semestral break had finally come and every student from Cross Academy is on their way back home. Well, except for one. The ride home was too gloomy for a certain silver haired girl. Not because of she'll be coming back to the place she came from, but because it is the place where her real family was murdered. She sighed when she remembers the confrontation not three days ago...

.

"_I already know that you have a blood of Kuran in you, Sen... But those murders..." Aidou sighed "Just who are you exactly?" the blonde aristocrat asked the silverette but only answered by nothing. She refused to speak not because to protect herself but because she doesn't want the vampire to be involved "You're my friend, Sen..." Aidou bit his lower "And even if we tease each other or argue a lot... I never want you to fall into something like this..."_

"_Aidou's right" the mahogany haired vampire said "So please tell us" the vampire duo had found something that's supposed to be a secret that should have never been told. For Aidou, he found out the result of the DNA test that she had the blood of the Kuran in her veins. Not just that, Mrs. Shiki's journal revealed also proved the test to be true. "Did you tell Kaname-sam- I mean... Kaname..?" Shee asked which confuse the two but they still answered "No... We didn't"_

_The silverette sighed and asked the person inside her for approval telepathically. Thank heavens and the older, Saber, approved. For weeks of taking over the silverette's body, she somehow formed an attachment to the other race. She still doubts them, but nowhere as much as before. She moved and looked out of the window "If I told you..." Senshi looked at the two with heavy-heart "Will I still be your friend..?"_

_The two nods..._

.

The bus pulled on a stop and the certain passenger left the vehicle. It took her a few walk until she finally reached the destination. Just like before, it was a dark alley situated in a run-down abandoned village. On the dark end of the alley, there was a huge round metal hatch on the ground with ancient script writing. Unlike any other, she could read it without any problem.

She took off her glasses and her eyes glow a familiar slitted purple and the scripts followed. The hatch suddenly made a tug sound before it started to shift until the entrance is fully visible. Without any signal, she jumps into the hatch falling far down, not bothering to use the metal ladder on the side, until she landed gracefully on solid ground. She's lucky to be a vampire halfling or else, she might already fall to her doom...

.

"_Cursed child" a man spat just the sight of her. "She should have never been born" whispered another "I don't know what the queen sees in that VAMPIRE that she actually let him impregnate her"_

"_Hush! You shouldn't say that... What if the queen hears about it?" hushed another "You don't know what she'll do to you!"_

"_So?! Who's gonna tell? That child?" the first man pointed an accusing finger at the little Senshi "That child should just die for all I care" said the second person before they left. Every time they spit curses at her, she always pretends to brush it off. But inside, it always hurts. Ever since she was a child, they never approved of her and that they were only nice to her whenever her mom, the queen, is around. _

_Her mother was the most powerful queen their clan ever had. Her powerful persuasion and premonition helped the clan to rise again. And among all the leaders, she's the strongest and the wisest they ever had. The queen being the last third of the pureblood descendants made everyone aware that Senshi's special than any other warlocks. However, she weren't because her biological father was rumoured to be a vampire, the race that led their clan to their downfall centuries ago..._

.

At the end of the fall, the place before Senshi was revealed to be a dark, abandoned coven just by looking at the same scripts written on the wall just like the ones written on the hatch...

.

"_How could you do this to us, Yui-sama?!" exclaimed one of the elders. It was only a week before the arrange marriage of her mom, Yui Mizuki, to another pureblood prince named Kaiden Blake. He has dark auburn hair and emerald eyes. He's also one of the last three purebloods left of their clan and just like the silverette, he has powerful abilities. He can even make people experience excruciating pain with the use of his mind._

_One day, when everyone found out that the queen is already pregnant, they all cheered. However, when Yui announced that the child she is carrying is not Kaiden's but of a vampire king's... It was said that centuries ago, warlocks ruled the world. Over humans, over vampires, they were the ancestors of all. But one night, the vampire king courted the warlock queen. However, the queen fell in love to him and the man used that to his advantage and slaughtered the whole clan. He took the throne to his own and ruled the world. Years later, a few survivors were left and the leader of it is none other than Yui's father..._

_Eeveryone is at rage for her betrayal but Kaiden didn't "Don't worry" he announced "I'll take full responsibility of the child"_

_Everyone gasped "What if it brings danger to us?" asked one of the audience. "That won't happen" Kaiden smiled and turned to the queen "Because I trusts her"_

_._

_Years later..._

_A flock of level E vampires were able to infiltrate the coven. They were able to drink every bit of blood of two wandering warlock children. Their blood gave him enough power and abilities to find their hideout "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" screams was heard and the people runs in panic to save their lives. They slaughtered a middle aged man and a teenage girl who tried to fight the vampires._

_Three vampires screamed in agony before it suddenly turned to ashes. Before them, was the king and... His daughter from his deceased wife..._

_._

Taking more familiar steps to the main hall, Senshi spotted a broken mirror and saw her reflection. However, what she sees is not her, but of another person...

.

"_Stay away from us freak!" one of the children playing in the yard yelled at Senshi. It's always like this. Everyone hates her whenever her mom and Kaiden were not around. With heavy-hearts, she walked away until a familiar soothing voice called out to her. When she turned around she saw her sister, Saber. She has short auburn hair and golden eyes. She carried a long single-edge blade sword on her right with ancient scriptures written on it which means, she'd gone to another fight with the vampires trying to infiltrate the barrier. "What's wrong?" she asked knowing something is wrong with the silverette child "Did they hurt you again?" however, Senshi smiled to not worry the older and said "I'm fine, nee-chan!"_

.

Senshi looked around the room and everything is a mess. Dried bloods on the wall and dead bodies that have long decayed years ago were found lying on the ground...

.

"_BACK OFF!" an enraged middle aged woman slapped Senshi when she tried to play with one of the children playing on the ground "GET OUT OF HERE!" and just as she was told, Senshi left. Her mom and Kaiden were barely home and always away for a mission to form an alliance with the third warlock clan and at the same time, Saber was away for an expedition leaving no one to defend for her._

_Just like the king and queen, Saber's also a good fighter. Unlike Senshi who doesn't know her powers yet, Saber was able to levitate a grand piano when she began to start walking. She cried feeling useless as people made a laughed stock out of her she walked away until she end up in front of a metal hatchet. When she read the script, the metal began to shift and behind it, lies a world she had never seen before... _

.

Senshi spotted the familiar metal hatch to her. She touched it feeling the ancient scripts beneath her fingers...

.

_It's been months when she started going to the outside world where no one would be mean to her while her family are away. She found cloved red flowers with black carpels when suddenly a low raspy voice called her "What are you doing her, child?" asked a man with red-brown curly hair that stop roughly at his shoulders and red glowing eyes. Senshi was startled when the man revealed his canines. The silverette cried and the man saw something quite disturbing to her. Suddenly, his red-glowing eyes died to a pair of heterochromatic garnet colour and icy blue eyes. He leaned down towards the trembling child and took her to his arms "I'm sorry for frightening you" he sat down on a nearby fallen tree bark and asked "Are you alright?"_

_Senshi nodded and the man wiped the tears from her eyes. Just as he did, he finally realized what something was amiss. Her eyes are of a garnet color, typical of a Kuran but she doesn't look like a vampire. "Can I see your teeth?" Senshi obliged and it proved that she is also like him. He doesn't want to believe it but, the little child somehow reminded him of his younger brother, Haruka. "What's your name mister?" the child spoke finally finding her words, the man replied "Rido"_

.

She turned around at the hall and found long withered flowers on the floor...

.

" _You did it Senshi!" The man she always meets at the field for a year cheered. Senshi smiled at the man who's in awe when she telepathically controlled the water and formed RIDO OTOU-SAN. "Do you like it?" the silverette asked and Rido nods at her work "Then wait till you see this!" Senshi produced blue flames from her hands and formed it in SENSHI while still controlling the water and suspends them on air. She then formed her hands like she's holding a sphere and produced several dynamic ice animals moving and jumping on air surrounding them. She holds her right hand out and made the flowers and vines grow forming a beautiful arc and a set of tea table in the middle. With her left hand, she commands the air to cool them both._

"_How did you do that?" Rido asked. This is the first time he encountered someone with such talent like her. "Just by touching others, I can copy their abilities" Senshi gasped for breath as if she's almost worn out "and ever since I realized what my powers were, I practiced hard ever since you showed me yours"_

"_Why don't you put those down for a while and rest?" the brunette asked and Senshi dismissed all of her work except for the arc and tea table set. Ridou smiled then took out a black rose from his coat and placed it behind Senshi's ear "You look better in black"_

_Senshi took out a small pebble and her eyes glow a purple cat-like slits. She produced it into a single red poppy flower and said "But red fits you most..." she giggled giving the flower to Rido "That's how we met, rememb -?" she was cut off when a level E vampire suddenly emerged from the trees charging towards her. The brunette bit his finger and turned into a blood whip slicing the creature into pieces. However, behind him, a flock of vampires appeared charging towards Rido while another slipped past him to Senshi._

_Rido screamed her name but before he could he register what happened, the vampire morphed into a beastly creature and attacked the other vampires. Rido ran to her and lend her to his arm when he saw blood on her neck where she was bitten. But, what's most surprising is that her eyes are now a glowing crimson. His eyes widened and he turned to the morphed beastly creature that was once a vampire. "It's the same as" he gasped "Haruka..."_

.

Senshi sighed reminiscing before the massacre took place...

.

_Rido bit his wrist until blood came out. He lent it to Senshi but she was confused being raised with human food. "Drink it" he commanded and the silverette weakly did as told. When she's finally healed like a vampire, the brunette asked her "Just what are you exactly?"_

"_All I know is that my mom is the queen of our clan and..." she said "My father is rumoured to be a pureblood vampire" Rido's eyes widened at the mention of her father's identity. "So I was right after all" he thought since he's already aware that the child is a warlock and now, a vampire halfling. "Rido otou-san, is there something wrong?" Senshi asked and the man shook his head. "Say, Senshi" he said gaining the girl's attention "Do you want to live together with me?"_

"_No matter how much I love to... I can't" she said "My mom, Saber and Kaiden otou-san will be worried if I left"_

_"Then tell me where you live" he smiled "So I'll be sure you won't be attacked by those level E again" the silverette felt something disturbing about him but shrugged it off. "Okay..."_

.

_A few days later..._

_Snarls and screams were heard inside the coven. The people were overpowered and slaughtered "Yui-sama! Kaiden-sama! Please escape with the princesses!" shouted a man in his late 30's "We'll take over things from here!" the royalties nodded and ran away with Senshi on her arms and Saber on her heels. _

.

At the middle of the main hall, a same decayed but beheaded body were found with a dusty single-curved edge blade sword beside it...

.

"_Stay here" Kaiden said calmly "I'll go help everyone" he kissed Yui and hugged the children before he left. Saber hugged him from behind crying not wanting him to leave "Otou-san... Please don't leave" _

"_I promise I'll be back" kaiden kissed her daughters on the forehead and looked at Yui with heavy hearts "Take care of our daughters" he said and turned to Saber "Take care of your sister" and he left, leaving the three inside the escape room. However, Senshi struggled until Yui let her go and ran towards the door. Just as she peeked through it, she saw Kaiden being held down by vampires and everyone is dead._

"_Why don't you come and join me... King?" said a familiar voice from the crowd. When the man finally came to good view for her, she saw..._

_._

_._

_Rido..._

.

She slowly sits in front of the body before her...

.

_Rido stood in front of Kaiden while carrying Saber's sword he stole with him. "NEVER!" Kaiden gritted his teeth and the vampire laughed maniacally "Too bad..." he turned around and said "Then why don't you hand me your... Stepdaughter?"_

"_Y-you..." Kaiden widened his eyes "How did you -..? WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"_Simple" Rido smiled maliciously facing him "Because she's my daughter" and he decapitated Kaiden. However, behind a secret room, Yui bit her lip to a silent cry while she held her hand on her daughters' mouth which produces muffled screams..._

.

And for the first time for long years... Senshi mourned the death of her stepfather...


	13. Chapter 12

_"From now on... You will be living here with me" Rido talked as if he's my father. Well, he did say he's my real father, but I highly doubt that. I'll never consider the man who killed Kaiden and my family to be MY father._

_Days passed or even months since he started torturing me. I know he wanted to break me so I could never defy him and turn into a living doll for the sake of his own entertainment._

_But, I also felt pain no more. I wanted no more than to die but he just wouldn't let me._

_"Look at me when I'm speaking to you" he said and I could do nothing but obliged..._

.

Senshi woke up from a deep sleep and found herself in a windowless room. She's not surprised by the setting since she grew up in the confined walls of the cellar but rather, she was surprised by a silver haired prefect with laverder eyes.

"Seems like you're already awake" the man said carrying a tray filled with food to supply the nutrients the other silverette need.

"Where am I, Kiryu-san?" she said, remembering she left to see her coven one last time again and no more than that.

"I'll answer you if you eat your meal first" the hunter chuckled and said "oh and by the way... Just call me Ichiru, Senshi-san"

Senshi narrowed her eyes. She demanded of her location again, suspicious of him for finding out where she really is, and the hunter sighed in defeat.

"I followed you there by Kaname-san's request and Haruka-sama told me to take you here. I can't understand but he seems to be fond of you the moment he met you..." the man said and Senshi nods taking a bite of her meal.

"Senshi-san..." he said again, gaining her full attention. "Do you remember when we first met a year ago? No wonder you look familiar to me.. Haha!" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly since the other is unresponsive.

The man sighed and said "I know you've already forgotten about it but.. argh! Never mind - "

"I remember..."

"Huh?"

"I remember the first time we've met at the souvenir shop..." she said "I told you that.. 'You've got to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got, and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from mistakes, but never regret because you can never bring back what you've lost..."

"R-right! You did remember! God I was really mad and frustrated about my aniki. He's just waaaay better than I am and I can't accept that fact before. But now... I've become a better person not just for Zero-nii but also to my friends" he smiled and placed his had on top of Senshi's hand "That's why I'm giving it back to you..."

He gave Senshi a single piece of a pearl earing. "I've always visit that place ever since I met you 3 years ago just so I could meet you again. I wanted to thank you for that time. Because if it weren't for you, our brotherhood would already be broken by now"

"Well... I'm ashamed I didn't recognized you until now. I even took the risk to ask you if you remember so I wouldn't look like a fool. Hehe"

Finally, everything dawned on her. The reason she always saw the others look at her in suspiscion. Why the others think something is odd about her... It was all because she already met them all far before for some unknown point.

"... You didn't look like a fool. Instead, it was rather... Brave" Senshi smiled genuinely for the first time "Thank you"

She asked him about his findings when he followed her but the hunter didn't said anything. Instead, he just smiled.

"All of us may be perfect being in the eyes of people, but it's always the opposite once you look on the other side. We always tend to hide and only time will tell, no matter how strong the bond nor trust to the other person"

"So if you don't want to tell.. It's fine! It's your decision after all" he stood up and was about to leave the room when Senshi asked. "Do you really want to know?"

The answer took Ichiru aback and as his curiousity piqued, he tried to ask. However, the door suddenly openned, revealing Haruka. "Ichiru..." the pureblood said "I want to talk to Izuo-san alone"

The hunter replied with a graceful bow before leaving the room and only the two behind.

.

_**Haruka Kuran's POV...**_

.

According to what Ichiru told me, she seems to be involved in those... Race...

.

.

.

The same race as her...

.

.

.

Though I can't be sure nor I have proofs but... The deed did happen and... She looks a lot like her. I just can't shake the feeling that this young girl is my daughter.

She looks up to me, hesitant so I took the initiative to start a conversation. "How are y-"

"I'm fine... Thank you, sir" she said, polite as ever. This answer gave me motivation to ask her as I sat beside her and starting by "Do you somehow remember anything about your real parents?"

She bit her lip and sighed deeply before uttering a simple "yes". She seems very secretive and only answers vaguely which kind of irked me. At my limit, my eyes glew crimson and I used one of my abilities to persuade her in telling me the truth.

.

"Tell me everything about you..."

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm originally a vampire-demon halfling..."

.

.

.

"My mother is... Yui Mizuki"

.

.

.

.

.

That is when my world came crashing down. My heart ached and it felt like it crashed into a million pieces. Yui did have a child and that child is the one facing me right now...

.

.

.

Her name is Senshi Izuo... Or rather... Senshi Kuran

.

.

.

For this child is that woman's daughter-

.

.

.

"But my father is... Rido Kuran-"

.

I was suddenly taken aback when she mentioned my brother's name, not realizing that I dispelled my powers on her thus releasing her at the same time.

Huge tint of horror painted on those garnet orbs of hers. Now I realize why she has the almost exact resemblance and why there is something odd about those eyes and why I always have this special attraction towards her.

It was all because she's of my flesh and blood. But I can't believe that she turns out to be that man's child. Its all lies! I know well what happened that night with her.

This has to be a mistake! There must be a reason behind this-

I snapped back to reality when I was suddenly pushed, making me fall on my back. "Senshi!" I called for her but was already too late when she succeeded in running out of the door...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back!

Sorry for putting this book on hiatus for months... You see... I wrote all my drafts until the last chapter in my laptop but again... It got pawned by my older sister without my knowledge.

So I lost the motivation to continue it since until now... It's still in the pawnshop...

Why I was able to write the new chapter again? Simple! I just used my cellphone and wattpad app to continue writing this! Yay!

Hope you guys will support it until the end!

.

For more stories, check out my other fanfics in my wattpad account **fallingintoabyss016 **since I'm not that active in here:

.

My Other Half - Dabolik Lovers Fanfic Book 1 (Completed)

Healing Hearts - Dabolik Lovers Fanfic Book 2 (Still-in-progress)

Please Save the Broken Me - Creeptpasta Fanfic (Still-in-progress... Tittle might change)

Bloody Empress' Contract - Kuroko no Basket Fanfic (Still-in-progress)

Forgotten Memories [Tagalog Version] - Vampric Fiction (Still-in-progress)

Forgotten Memories [English Version] - Vampric Fiction (Still-in-progress)


	14. Chapter 13

I ran as fast as my feet would take me. I don't care where I am headed. All I could think of was to run away. I couldn't believe I have let myself be put in a spell and forced to tell that man. Just how far did I tell? That I didn't know.

Even Ichiru looked horrified as well the moment I ran out if the door. It seems like he's been eavesdropping on my conversation with that man. At least I now know that no one will accept me for I am that criminal's child.

"Oof!" I suddenly bumped onto a somehow hard broad chest. When I looked up, I was met with the Cross Academy's Chairman, Kaien Cross...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Here" Kaien handed me a cup of tea. I looked up at him and murmur a simple "Thank you" before drinking. It was good-

.

_A magic pentagram suddenly glow underneath me. Saber was reciting a very powerfull spell that I know. A spell that sends the soulcaster's soul into the body of a thing or another person permanently._

_She smiled sadly to me and said "I promise that no matter what happen, I will always protect you... So live..." before her body fell into nothing but a lifeless doll, leaving a weeping younger me._

_Sometime later, two men came and saw me into the pathetic state I am. That time, I don't care about anything anymore. My mind is blank, thinking of how foolish I am. The men asked me what seems wrong and when I looked at them, I already knew they were vampires._

_However, they were so kind-hearted that..._

.

My eyes widenned as memories flashed through me. The screams, the blood on my hands and the mad laughter coming from me but isn't mine. I shook, clutching my head as the feeling of pain as if my skull was being openned...

.

_It was me, laughing like a mad man but somehow it doesn't seem like. I look nothing but a crazy person, slaying everything in my path..._

_"You did well, Sen" that deep familiar voice of my father, said "...I have a gift for you"_

.

I look up at Kaen, unnoticing the tears that fell freely down my face. "Forgive me if I made a thorough research on you.. The tea I gave you is a healing potion that a certain people made to bring back what has been lost deep inside your heart" he said, pointing towards my heart "and I assure you knew those people well.."

.

.

_**Kaien Cross' Point of View...**_

.

Just as I've thought, once I encountered an enemy, I would never forget them. This girl, Senshi Izuo is the same skilled child assassin that I've fought for the vampire council, 6 years back. Though she's wearing a disturbing mask that time, I can tell it was her the moment I saw her.

The silver hair, her endurance and physical abilities during PE class, her agility for running errands, the way she speak as well as her eye movements is all the same as that child. I though I've mistaken her for someone shrug it off until that time when I felt the same aura that night. I knew then it was her...

.

"Have she drunk it yet?" the tall man with dark purple hair and forest green eyes said, smiling at the turn of events that seems to amuse him. I looked at him in usual stioc face when dealing with 'business' and said "She did, Mr. Mephisto Pheles... Or rather... Mr. Johan Faust V"

He smirked at me, tipping his signature while his companions, the quite short man with short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them and a woman of long scarlet hair, turned to stare arms folded at me through the darkness of the hallway.

Finally, the man with golden blonde hair and sharp orange tone eyes neared me. I bowed to him as respect of his ancient royal blood that run through his veins. It's true that they were all extinct but in my 200 years of living, there were still few people living I knew well of that race and this man standing before me is the last pureblood after the death of my friend of mine, namely Yui Mizuki.

She entrusted me her unborn child when she was still 3 months pregnant that if ever something might happen to her, seeming she already predicted the tragedy years back but decided not to change it, I will adopt the child and take care of it like what Juri asked me.

Unfortunately for me, I was late when I came to the scene. Thankful to my abilities as the legendary fangless vampire hunter, I was able to find her before she told me her last will. That is to find the last remaining pureblood to seek help with and that man is no other than Giotto of the Vongola Familgia...

.

_**End of Kaien Cross' Point of View...**_

.

I look up the blue sky from my window, thinking about my past that have been erased at some unknown point. Thanks to the tea, I was able to retrieve them back. It's true that I was nothing but a cursed bastard child but one thing's for sure. I finally found the real lies that I've been running away from.

Ever since I was a child, my mom always told me never trust anyone. All because Kaiden and Saber are the true liars. Mom did loved Kaiden all her heart but she would never let him use me how he wanted to. Saber got close to me by being like the real sister I adore and trained me hell to become a strong military weapon without me knowing.

Kaiden wanted revenge against vampires which is why he married my mom. The father and daughter had the same idea of using me for their evil scheme because of my powerful bloodline in which I fell in their trap. I was still a child when I first started killing and my first kill was a family of Level C vampires.

They were strong for a child like me back then but I was able to murder them all without any help. But much worst is that whenever I go to missions, I always took Rido-otousan with me. He was the only person I trusted enough to show the real me. I always thought of him like a father but actually, he just wants me because of my power.

It was all my fault that I trusted and my sanity broke apart, causing me to become a cold-blooded murderer. The Izuo family that adopted me were once researchers for Rido have quitted the position because they found a new source of living. That is accepting murder jobs and release the mad me from my chains to kill for a living.

I was an idiot for trusting again and because of that, I lost it again and didn't realize I murdered that whole Izuo Family. I lost all sense of living forcing Saber took over and with her power of 'cancel', she removed all unwanted memories of me and onlg leave the ones that are most memorable to me. The memories of a family that loved me and my separated consciousness in which created an actual image of the Izuo Family.

Everything was a lie. I found out about it right before I was traced by Rido. He captured, tortured and break me at the Shiki Mansion. I've never met Senri but I always stares at him from afar just like how I did to her mom, totally breaking her to the point that I even used my powers against her to make a masterpiece of a mentally unstable actress.

I forced her to free me and with only one last remaining thread of my sanity, I forcefully erased all those painful memories and used Saber's soul as the lock of all those pain so she will suffer in an endless nightmare inside me to heal the broken me.

Because of that, I was able to live a normal happy life even if it was all just a bunch of lies. After all, I'm a murderer not worth of being loved. I killed Aidou's mom, Takuma's parents, Kain's uncle and grand parent's, Rima's twin sister, Ruka's older brother and father, I almost killed Seiren and Senri. But most of all, I planned the death of the Kiryuu Family.

I'm the one who brought misery to their lives. I don't deserve their love. I'm not worthy of their friendship and most of all, I don't deserve Kaname's love.

.

.

.

.

.

Because I'm the one not worth saving for...


End file.
